


I Shouldn't Have Heard That

by fistitout



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Road Trip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 36,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fistitout/pseuds/fistitout
Summary: Ever looked at someone and wondered 'What are they thinking' Well don't. Otherwise you'll end up like me. I am Annabeth Chase, and stupid Aphrodite put a stupid spell on my and my best friend, Percy Jackson, so we can now hear every thought each other has. Does it help that I have a huge crush on him? No, it does not. Will this be the craziest adventure we go on? Probably.This story is after the Giant War, with no Percabeth. It’s pretty old so please no hate.





	1. The Beginning and Stuff

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Didn't Need to Hear That](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/302133) by dnapolymerase314. 



> Note, this story was copied from my fan fiction page, edited specifically for AO3!!!

Today started off very strange. For the past sixteen years of my life, I have woken up at exactly 7 am sharp, right when the the minute hand and the second hand hit the twelve and the hour hand is on the seven. I would change out of my pajamas and into a pair of running shoes and clothes, heading down to the beach.

I ran the length of the beach four times, totaling in five and a half miles, before heading to the trees. I wasn't going to see any tree spirits, I was just going to stay for a few minutes to creepily watch Percy swimming. It's not as weird as it sounds, trust me. I just watched my best friend and crush swim in the ocean for twenty minutes every morning.

After my creepy fangirling, I head back to my cabin, taking my clothes for the day and heading to the showers. After fifteen minutes in the shower and two minutes brushing my teeth (it's easier to brush before eating), I then headed back to my cabin and put my clothes away. I fixed my hair in the mirror, tying it in a ponytail on top of my head. I finished off by straightening out my outfit. It was a Captain America tee shirt Percy had gotten for me, a pair of khaki short shorts that Drew from the Aphrodite cabin gave to me, and black and white low top converse.

By now it's 8:20 am, so I head over to the dining pavilion, where I get in line behind Percy.

“Good morning," Percy said. "How was your run?"

"Good, how was your swim?" I asked.

"Refreshing," he said. "Ooh, pancakes."

"Mortal food? That's never good," I said to myself as I loaded up on pancakes.

"I've been at camp here for five years, I still don't understand why that's not good," Percy said.

"We need to eat food that won't turn us into couch potato fatasses," I said, making him snort.

"You're so rude, you act like you're above them," he said.

"I'm above you," I stated.

"In your dreams," he said.

"In both," I said, causing him to smirk at me.

"You dream about me?" he asked.

I felt the blood rush to my face as I stammered over my words, "Wah-wah-no-I-I-I—" Percy put his index finger over my lips and I crossed my eyes to look at it.

"You're cute when you ramble," he said, giving me a smile. I furrowed my brows and snapped my mouth on his finger, sinking my teeth into it. He shrieked, pulling his hand back.

"Don't call me cute," I snapped, even though I was secretly loving it.

"You saber tooth tiger," Percy exclaimed, holding his finger.

"Come on, we're holding up the line," I said, pulling him to the fire. We gave our offerings, then went our separate ways.

A few minutes into breakfast, Chiron and everyone's favorite camper, Harley (son of Hephaestus) took to the center, calling our attention. Harley is super adorable, even though he's really buff for an eight year old. He has curly brown hair and shiny blue eyes. "As you all are aware, tonight will begin the Cross Country Scavenger Hunt."

"You guys are playing a giant version of a scavenger hunt, all over America!" Harley exclaimed. "You get one teammate from a different cabin, and you get to go all over America to figure out the clues the Olympians are gonna give you."

"You have to be fifteen and older," Chiron added.

"But if you're not you get to make obstacles with the help of the satyrs and harpies," Harley said. "It's gonna be awesome!"

I have to admit, Harley made this sound fun. But there's always something my stupid amazingly smart brain uncovers. "The gods are giving us clues?" I asked.

"And they get to think of anything?" my half-brother, Malcolm asked.

"They have rules for the clues they make as well," Chiron assured us. "Now, on to team pickings. Cabin 1 gets to pick first."

All eyes landed on Jason. He looked around at us, his eyes landing at the Aphrodite table. He smirked, then said, "Piper."

"Ms. McLean and Mr. Grace, you are allowed the rest of the day off until sunset, where you will join us at the Athena Parthenon." Chiron said. Jason and Piper got up and headed out, meeting at the exit. "Percy?" Chiron said.

I focused my attention on Percy, who had his thinking expression on. He tapped his chin with his finger, then looking at the bite mark on his finger. He twisted his face from think to anger to proud, then said, "Annabeth." Of course he would pick me.

I got up and put my dishes away, then waited for Percy at the exit. We started heading to the beach, cause we always make plans at the beach. We went to the pier, sitting with or legs hanging over the edge.

"So, Wise Girl, could you break down this game for me cause Harley talks way to fast," Percy said.

"From my understanding, it's just a really big scavenger hunt where the clues are given by the twelve Olympians and the boundaries are the borders of America." I said.

"Does that include Alaska and Hawaii?" Percy asked. "And the US territories like the Virgin Islands and Puerto Rico and Guam?"

"I don't think so, it'd be pretty difficult to get there." I said, making him chuckle lightly.

"So, if the Olympians are making the clues, we should start thinking about what they might give us," Percy said.

"So there's Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Athena, Ares, Apollo, Artemis, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hermes, and Dionysus." I listed.

"What about Hestia and Hades? Do they count as Olympians?" Percy asked.

"Well Hades is an unofficial Olympian, and Hestia—"

"I'd count Hestia, I consider her the Last Olympian," Percy said. "We gave her our hope."

"Stop freaking out on me, I know, I was there," I said. "It's if Chiron and Harley consider them. Let's just focus on the ones we know for sure."

"Well Aphrodite's is definitely gonna have something to do with life and junk," Percy said.

"Ding ding ding," Aphrodite said, appearing in front of us. "You two look so cute together."

I immediately blushed, looking down at my sneakers. "Don't worry, I won't tell Athena and Poseidon about this. Now, I have to warn you, this challenge is gonna be really hard. Ares has been telling me about his plans and what not. But all's fair in love and war. Get it? I'm love and he's war. It's funny."

Percy gave her a half hearted laugh. "Any who, us gods have decided to give you a pre-game obstacle. I got you two. So, enjoy."

I gave her a confused look, and then she sprayed us with perfume. It was thick and smelt awful, and when it cleared she was gone.

**Gods I hate the smell of perfume.**

Okay, that is true but I didn't think that.

**Great, now I can't even smell the sea. Just that stupid flowery smell.**

That was definitely not me. I mean, I don't mind the smell of the sea, since that's how Percy smells, but it's not my favorite.

Percy looked at me, a look of horror on his face.

_Why does he look so freaked out?_

_Is there something on my face?_

_Oh gods what if I'm breaking out?_

**Why can I hear you in my head?**

My eyes practically budged it of my head. _Percy?_

**Annabeth?**

I was so freaked it I might had slipped off the pier and into the water.

 


	2. Memories, Oh Sweet Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever looked at someone and wondered 'What are they thinking' Well don't. Otherwise you'll end up like me. I am Annabeth Chase, and stupid Aphrodite put a stupid spell on my and my best friend, Percy Jackson, so we can now hear every thought each other has. Does it help that I have a huge crush on him? No, it does not. Will this be the craziest adventure we go on? Probably.

When I was a kid, I lived in Virginia. You only got to swim when you were on a team, which I was not. And any time I was in the water, I was with Percy. So maybe I don't know how to swim. It's not that sad. It's really sad. I was flapping around in the water, screaming for some help cause I really didn't want to die this way.

There was a splash somewhere near me, then I felt strong arms holding me steady. I was turned around and facing Percy, who was claiming me down.

"It's okay, I've got you," Percy said. **Oh my gods, Annabeth can't swim.**

I wrapped my arms around Percy, hugging him tightly.

**Now she's hugging me, don't freak out, don't freak out.**

I didn't care about all things he was thinking. I started crying. "Ssh, it's okay. It's okay, you're fine. I've got you." Percy said in a soothing voice.

After a few more minutes, he hoisted me back onto the pier, then pulled himself up next to me. **Annabeth, can you still hear me?** I nodded. **I'm gonna dry you off, okay?** He raised his hand to my cheek, gently stroking it with his thumb. I watched as his eyes closed, concentrating hard as I started to dry off.

"You okay?" Percy asked.

"I'm fine," I said in a small voice.

"I can hear your thoughts, remember?" Percy said.

"Okay I'm not fine," I said, shivering even though I was dry.

"I didn't know you couldn't swim," Percy said.

"Usually when I'm in water there's someone who's manipulating the water so we both stay afloat." I said, making him chuckle.

"So, when can hear each other's thoughts," Percy said.

**Dear gods I can hear Annabeth Chase's thoughts.**

_This is bad. We should go to Chiron._

**And I won't mention anything about you falling in.**

_I will murder you, Jackson._

**Let's just go.**

We got up and walk in silence. Well, we didn't talk. All I could hear were Percy's crazy thoughts.

**I'm worried about this challenge.**

**Lol, Annabeth can't swim.**

**Shut up Percy, you can't do lots of things that she can.**

**This grass is really overgrown.**

**Would this count as an awkward silence?**

**I never wanna see her so freaked out again.**

**At least I can swim.**

**Yeah but she's smart and you just have a Seaweed Brain.**

**That's a cute nickname.**

**Annabeth is so creative.**

**She's so smart.**

**Man, her ponytail messed up in the water.**

**Her hair is so blonde.**

**I love her eyes.**

**I can't believe Annabeth was hugging me. Her arms are so soft.**

**Look at those shorts.**

**How far is this place?**

**I wonder how Mom's doing?**

**That cloud is nice.**

**But she was crying. I felt so bad.**

**Right after we come back from this, I'll teach her to swim. It'll be less likely for her to drown.**

"We're here," I announced.

**That voice.**

"Let's go," I said, pulling him inside.

"Why is your grip so damn tight?" Percy said, trudging behind me.

"Why were you checking out my shorts?" I asked. "So many unanswered questions."

Chiron was going over a map with a few of the younger campers. Probably going over the obstacles.

**Who's gonna interrupt? You or me?**

_You, duh._

**Groans.**

"Chiron, can we talk to you for a second?" Percy asked, getting Chiron's attention.

"Of course," Chiron said, trotting alongside us to the porch.

**His hooves are so loud and annoying.**

_I'm with you on that._

"So, Chiron, we have an issue," Percy started.

"I can hear his thoughts and vise versa, now tell us what to do," I summed up.

"It was Aphrodite and she said that it was some sort of obstacle," Percy said, shrugging.

"And he thinks about everything!" I exclaimed in frustration. "And I'd rather not hear about what he thinks of me."

_But I do._

**I can hear you.**

_Damnit_.

 **Language**.

_Shut up._

**I'm not talking.**

_Clearly you aren't think either._

**Chiron's talking, shush.**

_Eye roll._

"...nothing to do but deal with it until the end of the challenge. Although, I might be able to block the subconscious thoughts. If it was just her intention to have you hear each other's thoughts, that is." Chiron said.

"Ok, thank you," I said.

**Those party ponies were crazy.**

**That nail is loose.**

**I wonder how long this place has been here.**

**Annabeth's wearing the shirt I got her.**

**What're we talking about?**

**It'd be so cool if Chiron just started galloping out of nowhere.**

And then it all stopped. Instead of all those overlapping voices of randomness, it was just one voice. **Annabeth, can you still hear me?**

_Loud and clear. Why does your mind wander so much?_

**I could say the same about you.**

_Let's just go. And don't forget to thank Chiron._

**Don't tell me what to do.**

"Thanks Chiron," Percy said, then turned to leave. I followed him, a smirk on my face.

"I was being polite," Percy explained.

"Yea, right," I said.

"Whatever, let's just go back to trying to plan for this thing," Percy said.

"You have a car, right?" I asked, and he nodded. "So since this is a challenge across the whole country, we're gonna need it. And we can take turns—"

"No way are you driving my precious," Percy said, interrupting me.

"Why not?" I asked.

"You don't have a license, I just got that car, she's very special, did I mention you don't have a license?"

"I have a permit," I said.

"You aren't driving my car," Percy stated. "It was a gift from my dad. It's a Maserati Spyder. It's red! And Dad said if it gets ruined or totaled that I don't get a new one. You of all people should know how badly I've wanted a Maserati Spyder."

"Okay, fine," I said. And then I saw a bunch of kids in the snow, along with a few older girls.

**_"You're, um, waiting for sunrise?" I asked._ **

_That wasn't my voice. And I don't remember this._

**_"For my brother. Yes."_ **

**_I didn't want to be rude. I mean, I knew the legends about Apollo—or sometimes Helios—driving a big sun chariot across the sky. But I also knew that the sun was really a star about a zillion miles away. I'd gotten used to some of the Greek myths being true, but still... I didn't see how Apollo could drive the sun._ **

**_"It's not exactly as you think," Artemis said, like she was reading my mind._ **

**_"Oh, okay." I started to relax. "So, it's not like he'll be pulling up in a—"_ **

**_There was a sudden burst of light on the horizon. A blast of warmth._ **

**_"Don't look," Artemis advised. "Not until he parks."_ **

**_Parks?_ **

**_  
I averted my eyes, and saw that the other kids were doing the same. The light and warmth intensified until my winter coat felt like it was melting off of me. Then suddenly the light died._ **

**_  
I looked. And I couldn't believe it. It was my car. Well, the car I wanted, anyway. A red convertible Maserati Spyder. It was so awesome it glowed. Then I realized it was glowing because the metal was hot. The snow had melted around the Maserati in a perfect circle, which explained why I was now standing on green grass and my shoes were wet._ **

**_The driver got out, smiling. He looked about seventeen or eighteen, and for a second, I had the uneasy feeling it was Luke, my old enemy. This guy had the same sandy hair and outdoorsy good looks. But it wasn't Luke. This guy was taller, with no scar on his face like Luke's. His smile was brighter and more playful. (Luke didn't do much more than scowl and sneer these days.) The Maserati driver wore jeans and loafers and a sleeveless T-shirt._ **

**_"Wow," Thalia muttered. "Apollo is hot."_ **

**_"He's the sun god," I said._ **

I screamed, falling on my butt. "Percy," I said, looking up at him.

**Why does she keep freaking out?**

"I think I can see your memories too," I said, causing him to pale.

 


	3. Just A Simple Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever looked at someone and wondered 'What are they thinking' Well don't. Otherwise you'll end up like me. I am Annabeth Chase, and stupid Aphrodite put a stupid spell on my and my best friend, Percy Jackson, so we can now hear every thought each other has. Does it help that I have a huge crush on him? No, it does not. Will this be the craziest adventure we go on? Probably.

What's worse than hearing your best friend's thoughts? Being able to see the memories connected to something they said. There's no way we'd be able to concentrate on the game if we keep having moments where we freak out because he can see the memories connected to my statements and vise versa.

Now, I should be focusing on that, but, I'm more focused on the fact that Thalia Grace said Apollo was hot. And Percy and his dumb self thought she meant temperature wise. Boys.

**I am a man, Annabeth.**

_Stay out of my head._

**I'll try. I won't try.**

Percy sat down in the grass next to me, putting his head in his hands.

**Dear gods, she can hear my thoughts, see my memories, it won't be long before she finds out—**

"Why are you guys just sitting in the grass?" Piper asked, coming over with Jason behind her.

_Damnit, I wanna know what I don't._

"Hey, did one of the gods give you guys an obstacle?" Percy asked.

"Apollo cursed Jason to speak in haikus for the entire game, so I'm just having him not speak," Piper said. "What about you guys?"

"Aphrodite cursed us so we can hear each other's thoughts and see each other's memories." Percy explained. "Not very fun. Annabeth mostly thinks about math and problem solving and nerdy stuff."

"Percy and Annabeth,  
"hearing thoughts that are not theirs,  
"definitely screwed." Jason said.

"Oh boy, they're worse than Apollo's," I said, laughing lightly.

"My haikus are fire," Apollo said, appearing in front of us. "But blondie's right, if I had to hear someone else's thoughts over my amazing thoughts all day everyday I'd die. I think I might make a haiku about it.

"Aphrodite thinks  
"her curses are so unique  
"better not curse me.  
“How was that, Chase?"

"Amazing," I lied.

_Gods that was just terrible._

**It was so bad. I wanna forget that.**

_Who let him go to Japan anyway? He's making me hate haikus._

**How do you even spell that?**

_Don't call them 'that' and it's H-A-I-_

**I lost interest. I think they're trying to talk to us.**

When I focused my attention back in front of me, however, everyone was gone.

“Huh.” _Weird_.

"Come on, let's get up," Percy said, jumping up. "We could go back to the beach, or maybe walk through the woods."

"The beach is good, just—" I started, but he took my hand in his, pulling me off the ground and starting to walk towards the beach.

"You don't have to say it, I know," he said.

He was holding my hand. It's not like he hasn't held my hand but never for this long. Dear gods, he can still hear my thoughts. I probably sound like one of those stupid Aphrodite girls, not including Piper cause she's awesome.

**She hasn't done anything.**

**Maybe she hasn't noticed.**

**If she doesn't mind then why should I?**

**I'm just holding her hand.**

**It's just a simple act.**

**But it's something people do to show affection.**

**Gods, if she—**

"Annabeth!" Malcolm called, making Percy drop his hand. Perfect. Just great.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Mother is here, she wants to talk to you," Malcolm said. "She's heading this way so lose the fish."

**Fish? Is that how people refer to me?**

**Rude.**

"I'll meet you at the dock," Percy said, then jogged off.

I redid my ponytail so it could be neat, then watched as Athena walked over to Malcolm and I. She looked at me up and down, scowling. _Oh boy._

"Where'd you get that monstrosity of a shirt from?" she asked in a disgusted tone.

I love this shirt. Percy gave it to me for my birthday and then showed me every Avenger movie and told me what he loved about them and I told him about all the set building and stuff.

"It was a gift," I said quietly.

"I hope you got a receipt," she said.

"I actually like it, Mother," I stated.

"Well never the matter, we'll discuss your choices of friends who give horrid gifts another time." Athena said. "Now, I must know; who's your partner for the games?"

"Percy," I said, looking down at me shoes.

**She sounds ashamed.**

**I mean, I know Athena hates me, but honestly.**

**I am not that terrible.**

Athena made a disgusted face. "That no good son of Poseidon." she muttered. "Why him? Why couldn't you pick someone, any one else?"

"Well he picked me," I said. "He’s my best friend and we work way better together than when we're on separate teams."

**Gods Athena's gonna murder me with owls for picking Annabeth. I should've listened to Chiron and picked someone else like Leo or something. Stupid seaweed brain.**

"Listen, I've got to go," I said. "Percy and I were brainstorming some strategies for the game and I’d hate to keep him waiting."

Before either of them could respond, I jogged off toward the beach. I was gonna be in so much trouble for that, but I really hate it when my Mother hates on Percy just because he's Poseidon's son. That's not very fair. That's like a form of racism, except with divine parentage. And I am big on the unjustness of racism.

I got to the dock, seeing Percy sitting over the edge and looking down at the water. **Don't give me love advice! You're just a horse.** And then I heard another voice.

**_I am a Pegasus, Lord._ **

And then, yet again, I fell in the water.

What? I was in shock. There was a brief second when I heard Percy scream my name, before I went back under. There was commotion and splashing. Great, now more people would know I can't swim. Once again, I was wrapped in a strong hug from Percy, the waves around me stilling. "Ssh, Annabeth, stop screaming." Percy whispered.

"Annabeth?" Aw shucks, it was Athena. "Annabeth what are you doing with him? Like that?"

"I thought it'd be funny if I had the water grab her and have it keep trying to drown her, but now I'm gonna face her wrath after nearly drowning her." Percy lied.

**Go along with it, pretend to be mad.**

I managed to twist my relieved look into a scowl, punching his shoulder. "You big Seaweed Brain, I could've died!" I exclaimed dramatically. "Trying to kill me."

**Terrible acting. One star.**

**I'll mess with the water so it looks like you're swimming, just to get you back to the dock.**

I nodded in a very non-subtle way. 

It was like the water grabbed my arms, and then began moving them in sync with my legs, which were kicking. I hoisted myself up and onto the wood, and saw that Athena was there, scolding us. Jason, Piper, Nico, Grover, Harley, and Chiron were also there, and I just felt so embarrassed.

"Sorry Annabeth," Percy said, sitting next to me.

"Because I am a nice person, you are forgiven, but you'd better not do that again," I said.

"Very well then, no more stunts like that," Chiron said. "Well children, dissipate."

"Remember what I told you, son of Poseidon," Athena warned, before growing brighter. I looked away as she revealed her divine form, then disappeared. By then, everyone else had left. I relaxed, letting it a sigh of relief.

"Thank you," I said. "I can't believe I keep falling in."

"What happened? You only fall in when you get freaked out," Percy pointed out.

"I could hear your conversation with your pegasus." I said.

"Oh, you mean Blackjack? I guess since we speak telepathically you'd be able to hear him. Maybe you might even be able to talk to him."

"Maybe." I said. "Could you–um—you know—?" I gestured vaguely around myself.

"Yea, sure," he said.

He touched my cheek, but instead of closing his eyes, he stared into mine. "You have pretty eyes." I couldn't help but blush, looking away.

"Thanks," I said quietly, feeling myself becoming dry.

"Look, it's already mid-day," Percy said, looking up at the sky. "Let's get some training done." I nodded, getting up. "I think today I might win."

"Why? Have you been probing my brain?" I asked pointedly.

"Maybe," he said. "Let's go."

He got up and we headed to the sword training arena. We went to our respective sides, and intended on focusing on my warm ups and not Percy's thoughts. I put on some armor, swinging my Drakon Bone sword around before turning to Percy, who was waiting in the center. When I looked at him, I was glad we weren't near water cause I was in shock. 

 


	4. Absence of Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever looked at someone and wondered 'What are they thinking' Well don't. Otherwise you'll end up like me. I am Annabeth Chase, and stupid Aphrodite put a stupid spell on my and my best friend, Percy Jackson, so we can now hear every thought each other has. Does it help that I have a huge crush on him? No, it does not. Will this be the craziest adventure we go on? Probably.

He was shirtless. Percy Jackson was standing there, waiting for me, without a shirt. And boy, he looked hot. I knew he was all lean and fit cause he trains constantly and is an amazing swimmer, but he just has these washboard abs (I'm counting them, there's six-no eight) that are making me wanna drool.

"You are drooling," Percy said. Damnit, I forgot he could hear my thoughts.

**No cursing, beautiful.**

"You're staring," Percy pointed out. "And still drooling. My eyes are up here."

I slowly brought my gaze up to eyes, and he was laughing. And then I did something I never thought I'd do: I started tracing the muscles and lines of his chest. Gods, he was perfect.

"Annabeth? Are you in there?" Percy asked. I stared mindlessly at his core. What? I’d seen Percy many times clothed and now, here he was, shirtless, and he looked fucking amazing. Percy grabbed my hand, bringing me out of my trance.

"Hmm?" I hummed, looking up at him.

"Annabeth, you've been staring at me forever," he said. "You've been touching all over me."

**And it's making me feel _so_ good.**

"Sorry," I said. "Why are you shirtless?"

"I'm done losing to you," he said. "So, I'm trying another approach. I've been going through your girl brain and seeing what I could do and I'm now doing a physiological attack."

"No fair!" I exclaimed. "You know what, two can play at that game."

"What're you gonna do?" Percy asked.

_Stop going through my thoughts idiot. And I'll just fight fire with fire._

**Don't girls have more to hide under their shirts?**

I turned around, pulling off my chest plate then my shirt over my head and growing it to the side. Good thing I wore a very supportive sports bra today. When I turned back around, Percy's mouth hung open and his mind was blank. I smirked, pulling out my sword. He was suddenly having a million thoughts at once.

**Holy fucking shit she took of her shirt and her chest is just—**

**she took out her sword—**

**she's gonna kill me—**

**look at her!**

**She looks amazing!—**

**Dear gods I don't know how I'm gonna train with her half naked.**

"Yeah, I know how you feel," I said. "Now let's go."

I swung my sword at his head, nearly killing him before he ducked, but not quick enough cause some of his hair fell to the ground. He counter-stroked with a blew to my shoulder, but I could hear him strategizing so I saw it coming. We swung and blocked for what seemed like forever, not being able to strike cause we could hear each other's plans.

I had an idea, but I ignored it. Percy wasn't gonna find this one out. I thought about the sweat running down his well defined chest, the way his muscles tensed and such when he strikes. And then I didn't block him. His sword cut my cheek, making me shriek. He immediately starts apologizing and getting flustered and embarrass. I concentrate on the blood running down the side of my face as he runs over, cradling my head in his hands.

"Oh my gods, Annabeth, I am so so so sorry," he gushed. "Oh my gods, you're bleeding and it's my fault."

He moved my hands from the cut, where I twists my hands so I grabbed him and flipped him into the ground, making him groan. I grabbed Riptide off the floor and grabbed my sword, rolling over so I was on him, both swords pointing at him.

"You tricked me," he stated.

"No, you actually cut me and I am actually in pain," I said breathlessly. "I win."

"I think we should get you to the infirmary, you're bleeding pretty bad," Percy said.

He took Riptide from me, capping it and stuffing it in his pants pocket. He then picked me up, which I obviously objected, but he won, grabbed our shirts, and started heading to the infirmary.

"Put me down," I protested.

"I feel terrible for cutting you, so I'm carrying you," he stated.

"And if Athena is still here?" I asked.

"I'll drop you on your negative ass," Percy said.

**Don't worry, I'd never drop you.**

I smiled, kissing his cheek.

**Damnit. She's smiling all cute and she kissed my cheek.**

There was another memory:

** _"I'll be fine. Besides, we've got no choice."_ **

** _Annabeth glared at me like she was going to punch me. And then she did something that surprised me even more. She kissed me. "Be careful, Seaweed Brain." She put on her hat and vanished. I probably would've sat there for the rest of the day, staring at the lava and trying to remember what my name was, but the sea demons jarred me back to reality._ **

I blushed, hiding my face in his chest. "You know that doesn't relate to me kissing your cheek," I pointed out.

"This is terrible, all my inner thoughts in your head too," Percy said, opening the door to the infirmary. "Will! Annabeth is bleeding!"

"Why do you only call on me?" Will asked, coming over. "Why are you both shirtless? And sweaty?"

"They were doing naughty things," Nico said. I looked up and saw him sitting in a chair, eating candy.

"We were training," Percy said.

"Why are you always in the infirmary and why do you get candy?" I asked.

"Dr. Will wants to keep a close eye on me, and candy brightens my mood," Nico explained.

**And they say _we_ were doing naughty things.**

I snorted, earning weird looks from the others. _I sound crazy._

Percy put me down on one of the beds then went to cleaning himself up. Will examined my cheek, then cleaned off the blood. Percy tossed me my shirt while we listened to Nico and Will talk to each other.

"Hey, I heard that all the gods were picking partners and we're giving them obstacles," Percy said while Will stitched up my cheek. "What happened to you guys?"

"Iris cursed us so we couldn't see colors," Nico said, shuddering. "It's not that bad. My life was already dark and gloomy."

"So everything is black and white?" I asked.

"Aren't those colors?" Percy asked.

"No idiot," I said. _White is the presence of no color and black is the absence of light or total color._

**So then what's gray?**

_You are such a Seaweed Brain. Look, Will and Nico are trying to talk to us._

"What are you guys doing just staring into space?" Will asked. "Do I have to check your mental sanity?"

"Aphrodite cursed us so we can hear each other's thoughts," I explained.

"So we have mind conversations," Percy finished.

"That's so cute," Will said. "You guys, in love, hearing each other's thoughts."

"In love?" Percy and I asked in unison.

"We are not in love," I stated.

"You guys kiss all the time," Nico said.

"They're friendly kisses," Percy said.

"Yes, sure," Will said.

I rolled my eyes, cause clearly I didn't like Percy like that. And it's not like he liked me like that. Right?

 


	5. The Glass Fountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever looked at someone and wondered 'What are they thinking' Well don't. Otherwise you'll end up like me. I am Annabeth Chase, and stupid Aphrodite put a stupid spell on my and my best friend, Percy Jackson, so we can now hear every thought each other has. Does it help that I have a huge crush on him? No, it does not. Will this be the craziest adventure we go on? Probably.

Later that day, all of Camp Half Blood stood at the Athena Parthenon on Half-Blood Hill. Rachel, who's cave was below us, was there. I couldn't help but frown at that sight of her. Sure, Rachel's my friend, and she's not a threat to me anymore, but it’s just the fact that she had intruded on the fist quest I got. Things like that stay with you. Especially if your best friend wants a measly mortal to lead the quest instead of you.

**Damn. Annabeth really hates Rachel.**

**Am I the best friend in this scenario?**

**Oh shit, I think I am.**

**Did not think I'd ruin any chance of friendship between them.**

Chiron called our attention, saying that we'd all have a different clue to start with. Well, most of us since there were more pairs that there were Olympians. We'd all start at Olympus, which is where we'd get our first clue. We didn't even get to pick who started us off, they already had it planned out.

In order to make it fair, we would all arrive at Olympus at he same time. When we arrived in the grand city, the first person—god, sorry—that approached us was Ares. First things first, Ares _hates_ Percy. _Why can we never stay on the gods good side?_

“My two least favorite demigods," Ares greeted us. Great, we're already off to a bad start.

"Good evening, Lord Ares," I said politely. Ares smirked, as if he was excessively proud that I was bowing at his whim.

 **Dick**.

"See Jackson? The girl is polite," Ares said.

Beside the angry presence Ares originally provided, I could feel Percy's anger rolling in giant waves.

"Can we just get our first clue and be on our way?" Percy asked.

"That's not how you ask for something," Ares said. "But, I'll give it to you. The Ares challenge will lead you to the next challenge, which is the Athena challenge. Here it is: 11ER099/23O:TT21W51IN0/01WS."

Never have I been so confused. I hate being confused. Before I could ask, Percy and I were on the sidewalk outside of the Empire State Building.

"I guess we should be on our way," Percy said. "We can go by my place and grab my car while you figure things out."

"We're figuring it out together," I corrected as we started walking.

"Yea whatever," he said as he started guiding us back to where he, his mom and Mr. Blofis lived. We went straight to the garage, where Percy showed me to his convertible.

"Ms. Chase," he said, opening the passenger door. I rolled my eyes playfully before getting inside. He closed the door and went to his side, jumping over the door and into his seat. I wrote down what Ares had told us, studying it carefully.

Percy pulled out of the garage, driving casually down the streets of Manhattan. He had on sunglasses, and the soft breeze was making his raven colored hair flutter in the wind. _Always thought central Manhattan would be filled with traffic._

“I bet you we'd look like movie stars or something if you let your ponytail out." Percy said.

"No thank you, I don't have a brush to fix it," I said, staring at the paper.

"You aren't gonna stare at that paper all day, are you?" Percy asked.

"Pay attention to the road," I said.

"Chiron told me that we all have access to any hotel in the country," he said, changing the topic.

"Why is that important?" I asked.

"We've had a long day, let's get some rest," he said. "Then we can work on the Ares Challenge tomorrow."

"But what if everyone's already ahead?" I asked, glancing up at him.

"I've got the smartest girl in all of camp as my partner, I think we're the farthest ahead," he said. "Plus, I'm the only camper that lived in Manhattan and has a car in New York. We already have our advantage."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"The Glass Fountain," he said. "I've always wanted to stay there, and now we can. It's this classy five star hotel."

Here comes another memory.

**_ Everything was huge. From my perspective, I was looking up at a gigantic building, which was also beautiful. And then I looked up at a tall woman; it was Sally Jackson. "Are we really going there?" a young, childish voice asked. _ **

**_ "I'm sorry, Percy, I'm going in, but you're gonna have to wait with the nice receptionist." Sally said. I instantly felt sad. _ **

**_ "But Mommy, why can't we stay here for a few days?" _ **

**_ "Maybe in the future, when we have more money," Sally said. "But I promise after the interview we can go get some ice cream." _ **

**_ "Yay!" _ **

I looked over at Percy, who looked disappointed. He had his hand rested on the armrest. There was a small tear that rolled down his cheek. I reached over and put my hand over his, squeezing it slightly.

"Montauk was the only nice place we could afford to go to," Percy said. "My Mom always did odd jobs at hotels and stuff, and a lot of times I had to stay in a waiting area and wait for her, and see all the people who took advantage of their opportunities."

"I'm sorry," I said. "I'll make this stay memorable, I promise."

"One day, in the near future, I'm gonna bring my Mom," Percy said confidentially. I couldn't help but smile at him.

"I know you will," I said.

I leaned over and kissed his cheek, making him smile.

(oOo)

The concierge at The Glass Fountain was very kind, and flirty towards Percy. Just watching the encounter made my stomach churn. And Percy was so oblivious to it too. He just laughed along, thinking it was friendly conversation. ‘Oh, isn't she nice’ he would think in his stupid dopey voice.

I don't know which of the gods got us the hookup, but the suite was amazing. We left our shoes by the door, walking across the white, shag carpet with our bare feet. There were two, twin sized beds covered with white sheets, fluffy looking pillows, and a large, cream colored duvet. The lights seemed like they belonged in this super fancy hotel, the room being illuminated with slightly cream colored light.

Percy spent over half an hour in the shower while I tried to understand what Ares had said. When he came out, he was, over course, wearing nothing but a white towel.

"You've been staring at the paper for ever, it's giving me a headache," Percy said, sitting down on my bed.

"I don't get it!" I exclaimed.

"Relax," Percy said. "Let's watch a movie."

"Why do I have such a bad feeling about this?" I asked. "What are we watching?"

"Spy Kids: All the Time in the World," Percy said. "It's good, trust me."

"Could you—just—yeah?”

“Yeah?” he said with a raised eyebrow, a smirk on his face. I buried my face in my hands.

_Di immortales. Why can I never talk around him?_

“Don't worry, Wise Girl, I hear you loud and clear.” Percy said, heading to his backpack.

He stayed with his back to me, dropping his towel and exposing his adorable butt cheeks. He got dressed in a simple tee shirt and shorts before climbing back on my bed. He took my laptop, getting on Netflix before putting the movie on. A while into it, when the kids were 'TOOT'ing themselves out of the OSS, the boy cracked the uncrackable code. Which is exactly what Percy did.

“It's an anagram!" Percy yelled suddenly, making me jump.

"What?" I asked, pausing the movie.

"Look, the kid said drop all the numbers and switched the letters around," Percy explained. "Try doing that with the Ares Clue."

I pulled up a Word document and typed up the clue, except without the numbers: EROTTWINWS

"Try some spaces, you're the smart one," Percy said.

WIENRS WOTT

"Come on Annabeth, you've got this," Percy encouraged, useless as ever. Honestly, if it was so easy, why didn't he do it?

"What if it's not an anagram?" I asked in frustration.

"Just try," Percy said.

TWO WIN STER

TWIN TOWERS

"Twin towers!" Percy exclaimed. "That's something."

"What?" I asked.

"Some of those numbers, look," he said. "9/11/2001:. That's—"

"9/11," I said. "Twin towers. But that wasn't a war."

"An attack and a war are close enough," Percy said. "Look. Ares gave us an anagram."

"World Trade Center," I said. "Those are in New York."

_But the whole thing wasn't just based in New York. There was the Pentagon and plane that crashed._

**Let's focus on what we need to do. There's a 9/11 memorial not to far away, but it's closed by now.**

_We could go in the morning._

**Yeah. Morning.**

_I'm so tired._

“We should head to bed,” I suggested.

“Let's finish the movie, or something,” Percy said. I nodded slowly, watching as he clicked back to the movie, pressing play. 


	6. Damn These Stupid Vultures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever looked at someone and wondered 'What are they thinking' Well don't. Otherwise you'll end up like me. I am Annabeth Chase, and stupid Aphrodite put a stupid spell on my and my best friend, Percy Jackson, so we can now hear every thought each other has. Does it help that I have a huge crush on him? No, it does not. Will this be the craziest adventure we go on? Probably.

I woke up entirely confused. It was way too hot. I groaned, trying to stretch my arms out, only to find that they were trapped by something much stronger. Confused, I shifted my head, coming face-to-face with Percy Jackson, asleep, spooning me. And I was the little spoon! I let out a startled shriek, jerking out of his grasp and knocking him to the floor.

**Oh _fuck_!**

**Ow ow ow!**

**Jesus Christ!**

**Oh my freaking gods!**

**Why am I on the floor?**

**Not a good start to my day.**

"Why were you on my bed?" I asked.

"We were watching a movie," Percy said, rubbing his arm where he had fallen. "I was trying to finish watching and you fell asleep on my arm. And then I dozed off too, I guess."

"Get up, we're leaving," I said. I turned on his laptop, seeing it was already nine am. "We're behind. It's already nine o'clock. No time to shower. Get up and go."

**I just fell on my ass and she's already commanding me around.**

"I can still hear your thoughts," I said, then swung my legs over the side. I slipped on my sneakers and quickly tied them. "Get up, we gotta go."

Percy groaned, then got up, stepping into his sneakers. He took his laptop off of my bed and put it in his bag, then grabbed his keys and headed to the door. I slung my bag over my shoulder, then we left together. Without waiting for him to unlock the car, I jumped over the door and he did the same, then started the car.

"It's not that far from here," Percy said as we started down the road.

"Okay," I said. "What are we gonna be looking for?"

"I'm guessing something about the Twin Towers," Percy said. "Maybe those left over numbers and symbols might help."

I pulled out his laptop and opened it to word. 92351001. "There's a museum, maybe item 92351001 in there might be a big help." I said.

"Or it could be item 320—“ **Damnit, what were the other numbers?** “—nineteen, fifty-two, seventy-twelve?” Percy stated.

“Most of those numbers weren't even mention.” I scoffed. **Whatever**.

"We're here," Percy said, putting the car in park. We got out, putting our stuff away, then went and got tickets for the museum. Just as we were about to move, Percy grabbed me by my shoulders, making me face him.

"Annabeth, you can't get distracted," Percy stated.

"Distracted? I don't get distracted." I huffed, causing him to roll his eyes.

"We're in a museum, you're a brain kid, this is like your home," Percy said.

"I don't get—would you look at that." Percy grabbed my arm before I could walk away, then held my face in his hands so I was looking at him.

"Annabeth," Percy said knowingly.

"I can't help it, I'm sorry," I said, trying to peel away from him.

"Annabeth, look at me," Percy said. I looked up into his deep, sea green eyes. "You are not going to wander off to look at anything other than what we're looking for, okay?"

"Uh huh," I said mindlessly. _He has such pretty eyes._

"Good," Percy said. "Now, there's an section for the Twin Towers, but it's in the back. So we're gonna have to walk through museum. Promise me you won't get distracted."

"Okay," I said. He smiled, then let go of my face. He held my hand as we walked through the museum. I had to stare at my shoes and the floor the whole time so I didn't get distracted.

"Excuse me," a small voice asked. I looked up slightly to see a small girl, probably seven or eight, with curly blonde pigtails. She had worried, bright blue eyes, and fidgeted with her hands. "Can you help me find my Daddy? I got lost."

I looked over at Percy, who was looking at the little girl. **She's so adorable. We've gotta help her.**

_I thought you said not to get distracted?_

**But we're not monsters. We have hearts. And look, she's about to cry.**

_Okay, but we can't stay for too long. We just need to help her and then get out._

"Sure," I told her. She beamed, jumping excitedly. I let go of Percy's hand and took hers as we started walking. "Can you tell us what looks like?" I asked.

"He's tall and muscly," she said as the three of us walked around. "And he always wears sunglasses that are kinda red. And he has short black hair, shorter than yours." She pointed at Percy. "He said he was gonna be at the Twin Towers display, and told me to come stop an adorable couple from finding him."

"Wait, what?" Percy asked.

And then the little girl turned into a bird. A bird! Not just any bird, a vulture. And there were six. This is what happens when I'm nice to strangers.

**Less thinking more doing. I'll take three you take three.**

_We can't kill them! They're Ares's sacred animal. We just have to get past them and to the Twin Towers display._

We both dove out of the way, hearing the screams of the mortals. Meet you at the display! I scrambled to my feet and took off running. I was gonna need to defend myself, so I kept my hand on my sword handle. I had to duck and dodge mortals who were running in the opposite direction towards the exit.

I stopped abruptly as a vulture came in front of me. Just as I was about to turn around, two more were behind me. I reached for my sword, but I couldn't get a grip on it. Damnit. The vultures started pecking at me, making me scream.

"Annabeth!" I heard Percy yell.

**Damn these stupid vultures!**

**I hope Annabeth is okay.**

**(insert scream)!**

_Ahh!_

_Ow! Ow! Ow!_

_Percy!_

**They're pecking at me! _Aahh!_**

_They're gonna eat me alive!_

**Annabeth, you're the smart one! Think of something!**

_Can't think, trying not to—Ow!_

_Why does it hurt so much!_

“Annabeth!” Percy shouted. His voice sounded far away, overpowered by the angry squawking of the vultures and my own screams. I could barely focus on my own train of thought, let alone listen to Percy's.

In an instant, water was rushing around and filling the room. The vultures flew up and away, trying to stay above the water. Taken completely by surprise, I barely had time to gasp for air before I was completely submerged, surrounded by water turn scarlet with my blood. The salty water burned the notches in my skin, as black spots danced in and out of my vision. I tried to swim up, before realizing my formerly stuck sword was lodged in the toe of my sneaker and the ground.

I saw Percy swim over to me, cuts all over him slowly closing. He struggled to pull my sword out, before taking me up in his arms and to the top. I was gasping for air, hair splattered everywhere along with blood and droplets of water. "It's okay, it's okay," Percy said, holding me above the water.

I nodded weakly, my mind still racing from what had just happened. The water in the room was slowly receding, giving us—or at least me—more room for air. I looked at Percy, seeing him look more exhausted then ever, notches still present on his skin despite the dousing in water. He was breathing hard and frowning. He poked my shoulder, saying, “Stop staring at me.”

“I wasn't staring!” I protested. _Gods was I staring._

“I heard that.”

I turned my head, frowning at the ground as a blush spread across my cheeks. “Shut up, Seaweed Brain.”

Again, he poked me, this time in the ribs. We were now on solid ground, the entire room dripping water. I looked up at him, seeing he had a goofy smile. "We made it." And sure enough, Ares was leaning against a scale model of the Twin Towers. And next to him, with a scowl, was my mother, Athena.

"I told you the vultures were too much," Athena said.

"They're alive, see," Ares said. "Congrats on figuring it out. I'm impressed."

"Annabeth _is_ on their team," Athena said.

"Actually, Percy figured it out," I said.

"Technically the movie did," Percy said.

"But you pointed it out and forced me to watch the movie," I countered.

“But—“

"Just tell them the Athena Challenge," Ares said, making a face. "They make me sick."

In my head, I could see Percy imagining what would happen if he gave Ares the middle finger. _Bad idea._

"The Athena Challenge will lead you to the Hermes challenge," Athena said.

"Here it is: The alphabet is written on post-its."

I think Athena has officially lost it.

 


	7. Significance, Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever looked at someone and wondered 'What are they thinking' Well don't. Otherwise you'll end up like me. I am Annabeth Chase, and stupid Aphrodite put a stupid spell on my and my best friend, Percy Jackson, so we can now hear every thought each other has. Does it help that I have a huge crush on him? No, it does not. Will this be the craziest adventure we go on? Probably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we've all caught on now. But in case you haven't, here's the run down. Percy's thoughts are in bold. Annabeth's thoughts are in italics. Percy's memories/flashbacks/dreams are bolded, italicized, and underlined. Annabeth's, which we haven't gotten to yet, are italicized and underlined.

**I need gas.**

I leaned over the center island, looking at the dash to see the little meter close to the big ‘E’. “You most definitely do.” I agreed.

We found a gas station about a mile from the museum. Percy had gotten down to put money on the pump while I waited by the pump, pondering the challenge. **Annabeth thinks like an old lady.**

“Hey!” I said offendedly, to no one in particular. There was a middle-aged man several pumps over who heard me, and most likely thought I was crazy.

**Oh! Skittles! A Mars bar. I bet Frank would love one of those.**

**Love Frank, he's the best.**

**Man am I hungry. Is it lunch time yet?**

I could not get any work done with Percy's thoughts crowding my own. Even though it had been filtered to his central thoughts, his mind still wandered constantly.

**Oh shit, I said that out loud.**

“Language,” I muttered.

_The alphabet is written on post-it's? What could that mean?_

**Oh my gods, Annabeth's thoughts are so boring.**

**Is this line ever gonna move?**

**I'm so hungry!**

“Di immortales! Percy!” I shouted in frustration. I heard a car engine, seeing the man from before speeding away. Probably getting away from me and my psychotic-ness. I was really hoping that I'd eventually be able to tune out Percy, which clearly wasn't happening anytime soon. I sat there, listening as he counted out his coins in his head, occasionally correcting his math.

After what felt like absolutely forever, Percy came out, getting back in the car. “Took you long enough.” I grumbled.

“I got you chips,” he offered. “Those cheesy popcorn things.”

_Goddamn it. Now I can't even be mad. No one ever remembers what I like but Percy._

I could _hear_ Percy smiling as we pulled out of the gas station.

_The alphabet is written on post-its? What does that mean?_

**Sssh, I'm thinking.**

_Post-its. Alphabet._

**The alphabet is written on post-its. Post-its.**

**It leads to the Hermes Challenge.**

**THE POST OFFICE!**

Percy’s moment of victory was short lived as he lost control, nearly hitting a station wagon to our right.

“ _Shit!_ ” he exclaimed as we were honked at furiously.

Meanwhile, I was busy focusing on the fact that my head slammed against the rolled-up window hard and was now throbbing.

"Oh my gods, are you okay?" Percy asked hurriedly. He pulled over to the side of the road, turning to look at me.

"Yeah...yeah I'm good.” I said in a pained voice. I was most definitely not okay.

"I can still hear your thoughts,” he reminded me. _Damnit._

"I think I have an ice pack here somewhere,” Percy said. “I always keep some emergency supplies here.”

I could feel a bruise forming on the side of my forehead, the area around my temple. I was definitely gonna get a migraine today. “What were you saying about the post office?” I asked.

“The alphabet, it's got letters, right?” Percy explained, twisting around to the backseat. “And then there's ‘post’…like post-owls in Harry Potter.”

_Percy read Harry Potter?_

“Yes I have.” he said. “Owls are the animals of Athena, and Hermes is the god of messengers. It all makes sense.”

_That's it! There are hundred's of Post Offices in New York! Aren't as smart as you think, Jackson._

Percy turned back around, holding a gel ice pack in both his hands. There was frost creeping up his wrists, crawling up his fingers and going over the ice pack. Did not know he could do that.

“Only sometimes,” he said, handing me the ice pack. “Anyway, we are going to Bill’s Post Office in midtown.”

“What? How could you even know?” I asked. I pressed the cold back against my forehead, feeling the cool gel against the throbbing.

"Significance, Chase. It's by the first automaton you activated during the Second Titan War.” Percy explained.

_He can't even remember my birthday most times, yet he's got this down pat._

**I do know your birthday, Wise Girl. Just give me a minute.**

And then I was seeing a flashback. **_It wasn't too long ago, when we were fighting Kronos. I saw me, activating the statue. My view was shifting to behind the statue, to a post office. There was a girl asleep on a desk, with braided brown hair. She's kinda cute._**

**_ "I activated the statue," Annabeth said. _ **

I glared at Percy. "You only remember because you saw a girl there? And a cute girl?" I asked.

"I'm sorry!" Percy said in defense. "At least I'm getting us there."

**July 12! I got it!**

"Yea cause you were being a creep," I mumbled. Percy's concentration kept shifting between different topics.

He rolled his eyes. I looked out at the passing buildings. I couldn't help but think about it. I mean, he only remembered cause he was looking at a cute girl. I guess it was good he remembered, but still.

**I can't believe her. She's all upset because of a stupid random mortal who was kinda cute. It's not like I even actually talked to her. All I did was look and think she was kinda cute. And now Annabeth is ignoring me. I'm the one that's getting us places. All she's done is be an annoying pain in the ass.**

"I'm being annoying?" I asked, turning to him.

"Yes," he said bitterly. "I'm the one that's actually figuring out the stupid clues."

"Cause of dumb luck and your perverted teenage brain," I snapped.

"It wasn't dumb luck and I wasn't being a pervert," Percy said.

"You were watching a stranger sleep," I pointed out.

"Because I didn't want to watch you activate a stupid statue."

"That stupid statue saved your life."

"I would've been fine, I had the Achilles curse."

"Yea and then you would've died if it weren't for me. I took poison for you!"

"It should've killed you." he mumbled.

"It should've killed me? You'd rather have me dead? Is that what you're saying?" I asked.

"Wai—"

"Forget it, Percy." I said, my tone strained. "I didn't need you to fall into Tartarus with me, I didn't need you to come and play hero with Atlas. I didn't need you to play hero at the beach. I shouldn't have healed you when we were twelve. You should've been killed by that Minotaur so that I'd never have to experience this. I wish you were dead."

I turned away and went back to looking out the window, a few tears rolling down my cheek.

(oOo)

We got to the post office twenty minutes later. The whole ride was silent. And surely, the girl from the memory was there, sitting at her desk. She was having a conversation with what looked like her boss. He looked up at us and, sure enough, it was Hermes.

"My one o'clock is here," Hermes said. "Jenna, hold down the fort while I talk with these two, Kay?"

"Sure thing," the girl, Jenna, said.

She glanced up at us and gave Percy a flirtatious wave, making me roll my eyes. We then followed Hermes to the back room, where there was a desk and two chairs. Hermes sat down in his chair behind the desk. "Please, have a seat," Hermes said. I went over to one of the chairs, moving it a little farther away from the other before sitting down.

 **Immature**.

 _Pervert_.

 **Brat**.

 _Idiot_.

"So," Hermes said. "What's with the distance?"

"She's being an annoying, immature baby over something stupid that happened so long ago," Percy said.

"I'm being immature? You're the one that thinks I should be dead," I spat.

"Hey now, no fighting in my office," Hermes said.

 ** _“Now, it's time for the Hermes Challenge.”_** George said.

 ** _“You know the Cereal Lady?”_** Martha asked.

"Demeter?" I asked.

**Look who finally said something smart.**

I shot Percy a death glare.

 ** _“Well, you know how Hermes is the God of Thieves?”_** Martha asked, and we nodded.

 ** _“You two have to steal a box of cereal from Cereal Lady.”_** George said.

"You want us to steal cereal? You do know there's a Walmart around the corner, right?" Percy asked.

 ** _“You have to steal her magic box of Lucky Charms, with really magical charms.”_** Martha said.

"And where can we find this box of cereal?" I asked.

 ** _“Cereal Lady's house, in the Midwest.”_** George said.

"That's enough clues," Hermes said. "You two, good luck.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I usually try to post five chapters a week, or in a cluster. I'm working on the next three right now, but to be honest they might not even show up until next week. Leave a comment below! I really appreciate them, as well as Kudos!


	8. Second-Degree Pillow Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever looked at someone and wondered 'What are they thinking' Well don't. Otherwise you'll end up like me. I am Annabeth Chase, and stupid Aphrodite put a stupid spell on my and my best friend, Percy Jackson, so we can now hear every thought each other has. Does it help that I have a huge crush on him? No, it does not. Will this be the craziest adventure we go on? Probably.

Percy and I sat in complete silence for hours, driving from New York to the Midwest. We actually had no destination in sight, just knew it was somewhere empty. I could feel my stomach angrily growling, seeing as I hadn't eaten since breakfast. _Stupid stomach, you've gone longer without food._ I scolded it.

**I think Annabeth's losing it.**

"Where are we going exactly?" Percy asked.

"I don't know, I'm too crazy to figure it out." I said bitterly.

He rolled his eyes. "We're looking for a place where Demeter might be," I said, thinking out loud. "Lucky Charms is a product of General Mills, which is a cereal company. So their headquarters should be—at the least— close to Demeter's place."

**Am I just expected to know where that is?**

"Are you gonna tell me where that is?" Percy asked.

"What? I'm not too stupid and idiotic to figure it out?"

"You're acting like a stupid teenage girl," Percy said with an eye roll

"Oh I'm sorry, did you expect me to be a boy? Last I checked I was pretty feminine," I said sarcastically.

"Annabeth," Percy started.

"Don't say my name," I snapped.

"Fine! Just find out where we're going," he said.

"Minnesota," I said finally. "Specifically Minneapolis." He snorted.

**She knows this by heart. What a freak.**

I reached over and punched his shoulder hard. He swerved slightly. "Don't call me a freak." I snapped.

**Fucking bruised my shoulder, that bitch.**

I punched him again, this time in the side. After that, we rode in silence. We drove for seven hours until dark, when we reached Athens, Ohio. We got a hotel and put our stuff away. "I'm hungry," Percy said.

"Interesting," I said boredly.

"Let's go get food," he suggested.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," I said.

"Fine, stay here and starve," Percy said, exiting and slamming the door behind him.

**Oh my gods I messed up. She hates me now. Why did I have to open my goddamn mouth? I always make things worse. Now there's no chance of her ever even—**

I let his voice fade into nothingness in my head, something I didn't know I could do. It was completely silent for three whole minutes, before Percy's voice came back to my head.

**Annabeth, you want me to bring you something?**

_No_.

**Fine. Whatever.**

**She's so annoying. She's so—she's so full of herself!**

**Its that stupid hubris.**

**Can't believe she wishes I'm dead.**

**Great, now there's this random chick following me.**

**What the hell type of pick up line is 'I lost my number, can I have yours?' I'm gonna play stupid.**

**She wasn't even that cute. Compared to Annabeth, she was a pig.**

_Compared to me?_

I lay down on the bed, sighing in frustration. I couldn't stop thinking about what we were fighting about earlier. He probably thinks I'm just a stupid girl who can't do anything. Just cause he got lucky on a few things. He's so annoying and so—he's so stupid!

I got up, pulling out my sword. I quickly made a dummy out of pillows and blanket and destroyed it in less than five minutes with my sword. "Stupid Percy," I grumbled, tearing through the pillows. "Stupid stupid. Wishes I was dead." I drove my sword into the heart of the pillows, sliding it down as I sank on my knees.

"Stupid jerk!" I yelled. I got up and pulled out my sword, then started swinging it around.

"Annabeth!" I heard Percy yell, making me scream and drop my sword.

"Holy Hera you nearly killed me!" Percy exclaimed. I turned to look at him, seeing him holding a bag of Wendy’s and a drink. "Why are you crying?"

I hadn't even noticed the tears running from my eyes. I wiped my cheeks furiously.

"I-I'm not crying," I stammered. "What's that?"

"I brought you food. You haven't eaten in a while." he said. "Annabeth, you're crying. What's wrong? What were you doing?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," I repeated.

"Here, it's a cheeseburger and fries, and ice tea," he said, handing me the bag. "You murdered those pillows."

"Whatever," I said, taking the bag from him.

"I'm going to go take a shower," he said.

"I don't care what you do," I muttered.

**This is what I get for being nice.**

"I didn't ask for your stupid handouts!" I shouted st the bathroom door. 

"How about next time I just let you starve!" he yelled back. 

"You'd sure like that, Jackson! You'd just love for me to rot and die!" 

"Build a bridge, and get fucking over it, Annabeth!"

I finished eating, then lay down on my bed. I didn't have any pillows that weren't torn to shreds. I slowly fell asleep, to tired to even clean up.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this chapter was super short. I was actually going to put this and chapter nine together, but chapter nine stands on its own for reasons to be explained in chapter nine!


	9. Are You Scolding Your Broken Ankle?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever looked at someone and wondered 'What are they thinking' Well don't. Otherwise you'll end up like me. I am Annabeth Chase, and stupid Aphrodite put a stupid spell on my and my best friend, Percy Jackson, so we can now hear every thought each other has. Does it help that I have a huge crush on him? No, it does not. Will this be the craziest adventure we go on? Probably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we've all caught on now. But in case you haven't, here's the run down. Percy's thoughts are in bold. Annabeth's thoughts are in italics. Percy's memories/flashbacks/dreams are bolded, italicized, and underlined. Annabeth's, which we haven't gotten to yet, are italicized and underlined.
> 
> This chapter is in Percy's Point-of-View. I repeat, Percy's POV.

Percy's POV

I woke up around sunrise, seeing Annabeth still sound asleep on her bed. Her hair was sprawled out around her head, and she looked so peaceful. But she hates me cause I messed up. I got up and out of bed, quickly cleaning up Annabeth's mess from last night, then, moving quickly, put our bags in my car. I went back up to the room, seeing Annabeth still asleep.

I mean, I didn't want to wake her. But we needed to get going if we wanted to be in Minneapolis by tonight. We still had at least eight more hours of driving, and it was only five am. I took her key off the dresser, putting it in my pocket along with mine. I then picked her up bridal style and her arms wrapped around my neck, but strangely she was still asleep.

I took her down to the lobby, where I sat her down in a chair. I went back to the desk, returned the keys, then got Annabeth and went back out to the car. I put her down in the passenger seat, covered her in my car blanket for when I live in my car, then buckled her up. I went over to my side, putting the hood up and closing the windows. Annabeth grumbled in her sleep, shifting slightly.

I turned on the Mist, which would conceal my car from mortal police officers. I was driving pretty fast, just above ninety mph, but my amazing car had such a quiet engine that I wouldn't bother Annabeth. Don't ask me how the Mist worked, cause I can't tell you. I turned a six hours drive into a short three, and it all hopefully looked normal to other drivers. I drove in complete silence for three and a half hours before Annabeth woke up. She rubbed her eyes and moved the blanket, looking around.

_Where am I?_

_What happened?_

_Why am I so hungry?_

"We're near Chicago," I said. "Good morning sleepyhead."

She rolled her eyes, shifting in her seat. _He's really acting like I'm not mad at him still._ I glanced at her, then pulled into the exit lane. "Now where are we going?" she asked.

"To eat," I said. "Duh. I haven't eaten and neither have you."

She nodded. "How long have you been driving?"

"About four hours," I said.

"After we eat, I'm driving," she said. "Don't object, I'm driving the Percy-mobile."

"It's not called that," I said. **It's** **called** **Annie**.

"Why?" **Damnit, she can still hear my thoughts.**

"No reason," I said quickly.

**Except I'm always thinking about you and it drives me crazy and I named my car after you.**

I'm really hoping she didn't hear that. I've been having crap thoughts like that a lot lately.

"Like what?" Annabeth asked.

"Forget it," I said.

"Of course you wouldn't tell me," Annabeth mumbled.

(oOo)

When we got to Minneapolis, we quickly found the General Mills Headquarters. Inside, a guy asked if we were part of the Florida group. Sneaking in was easy since we said we were. We followed the large group, looking around for clues, and went an hour without any luck before we finally found it.

I looked up at a sign that said: _Πάτωμα αρνητικό τέσσερα: συλλογή._ It translated to Floor -4: Collection. I nudged Annabeth, showing her the sign.

**Negative 4?**

_Four is Demeter's sacred number, dummy._

**We need an elevator. Where is it?**

_Look, under the sign is Demeter's symbol._

Sure enough, there was golden sickle with a few sheaves of wheat, Demeter's symbol, under the sign. We ducked out of the group and went over to the sign. Annabeth reached up and tried to push the symbol, but she was too short. It was pretty funny watching her jumping, trying to reach it.

“Need help, Shorty?”

_Screw you, Jackson._

I reached over her head and pushed the sign, revealing a hidden door. **What** **would** **you** **do** **without** **me?**  She rolled her eyes before entering the dark hallway, before she shrieked loudly, followed by many loud thuds. "Annabeth!" I shouted.

"There are stairs!" Annabeth called from far away, followed by a groan. "And I am very much in pain."

I was suddenly thrust into darkness. I was feeling horrible pain, like when I first showed Annabeth my Achilles spot. And then, I was hearing so many voices and references.

_ I really thought I knew pain. I had fallen off the lava wall at Camp Half-Blood. I’d been stabbed in the arm with a poison blade on the Williamsburg Bridge. I had even held the weight of the sky on my shoulders. _

_ But that was nothing compared to landing hard on my ankle. _

_ I immediately knew it was broken. Pain like a hot steel wire jabbed its way up my leg and into my hip. The world narrowed to just me, my ankle, and the agony. _

_ I almost blacked out; my head spun. My breath became short and rapid. _

_ ‘No,’ I said to myself. ‘You can’t go into shock.’ _

_ I tried to breathe more slowly, then lay as still as possible until the pain subsided from absolute torture to just horrible throbbing. _

_ Part of me wanted to howl at the world for being so unfair. All this way, just to be stopped by something as common as a broken ankle? _

  
I snapped out of it, returning to the immediate danger. I pulled out Riptide, uncapping it so it gave off a faint glow. I went in, slowly descending the stairs as the door behind me closed. _Dear_ _gods_ , _I_ _think_ _I_ _broke_ _something_. _It_ _hurts_ _so_ _bad_. She let out another groan.

"Annabeth, I'm coming, okay?" I called out.

 _I don't need your help._ She sounded bitter.

"You just fell down a flight of stairs, you're gonna need some help," I said.

I reached the bottom and saw Annabeth, who was sitting against a wall and cradling her ankle. Her eyes were squeezed shut until I bent down in front of her, where she looked up at me with teary eyes. I stuck Riptide in the ground (which was dirt). "Let me see," I told her.

She shook her head. "Annabeth, you're hurt. Let me see." I said. Slowly, she let go of her right ankle. I carefully took off her sneaker, then pulled off her sock to see her ankle, which was throbbing and slightly bruising. I touched it and she winced, trying to pull her foot back.

"You just _had_ to break," she scolded. "You _always_ have to break.”

“Are you…are you angry at your ankle?” I asked.

“Shut up,” she said. "Is it bad?"

"We're gonna have to find a way to finish this thing without making it worse," I told her.

"Percy," she started.

"Annabeth I'm being serious. I don't want you getting hurt." I said sternly. "Come on." I turned around. "Get on my back."

She got on my back and I stood, taking a moment to adjust to the new weight. _Rude_ , _I_ _am_ _not_ _that_ _heavy_. **Shush** , **don't** **interrupt** **my** **thoughts**. I then pulled Riptide out of the ground and went to the door, which slid open. Inside was lit by torches, and there were three buttons on the wall:

(1) Slaughter House of Hades

(2) Bedroom

(3) Cereal Heaven

"There's no four?" Annabeth asked.

"This doesn't make sense—"

"Shut up a second. How many flights of stairs were there?" Annabeth asked.

"I wasn't counting," I admitted. "Were you?"

"Yes cause I'm such a freak I count the flight of stairs I fall down," she said sarcastically.

**So annoying.**

_I heard that!_

**Want me to drop you?**

_Let's just...go to every floor._

**We should start in Cereal Heaven, only makes sense.**

I reached out and pressed the button. Slowly, the doors slid shut, and the elevator lurched down.

 


	10. A Great Day Not to Confess Your Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever looked at someone and wondered 'What are they thinking' Well don't. Otherwise you'll end up like me. I am Annabeth Chase, and stupid Aphrodite put a stupid spell on my and my best friend, Percy Jackson, so we can now hear every thought each other has. Does it help that I have a huge crush on him? No, it does not. Will this be the craziest adventure we go on? Probably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we've all caught on now. But in case you haven't, here's the run down. Percy's thoughts are in bold. Annabeth's thoughts are in italics. Percy's memories/flashbacks/dreams are bolded, italicized, and underlined. Annabeth's, which we haven't gotten to yet, are italicized and underlined.
> 
> This chapter is in Annabeth's Point-of-View. I repeat, Annabeth's POV.

Annabeth's POV

Every cereal you can imagine was there. It was beautiful. Except— "No Lucky Charms," Percy said. There seriously wasn't one box of Lucky Charms? You've got to be kidding me!

After our most depressing discovery, we went back to the elevator.

"I guess that means we can go to the bedroom or the Hades room," I said.

"Hades room." he said.

"You'd really think Demeter would hide her precious cereal in a room dedicated to the man that forced her daughter to marry him?"

_Even though in some other stories it was Persephone who wander into the Underworld and ate the pomegranate and—_

"Fine," Percy grumbled. "But where are we even gonna look?"

"Let's just search the whole bedroom," I suggested.

The elevator doors closed before us, going up much slower then they went down.

**Would now be a good time to mention I've never been in a lady's bedroom?**

"What?" I asked. "You've never been in a lady's room? Not even your mom?"

"She doesn't let me in," he said. "The only room that a girl sleeps in that I've been in is your cabin and the hotel rooms we've been sharing."

"Well, we're here," I said, as the door opened. There was a queen-sized bed in one corner with green and light brown sheets. There was a chestnut colored dresser on the other side of the room and a closet door. There was another door leading to the bathroom.

"Let's split up and search. Do you pick bras or tampons?" I asked.

"What?" Percy asked, looking horrified at the prospect of going through the Goddess of Farming's unmentionable female products.

"Bathroom or dresser?" I clarified.

Percy thought for a second, "Bras."

Percy gently dumped me inside the bathroom, helping to the not put any weight on the broken or bruised or something ankle. He went over to the dresser, beginning his very slow moving search. I turned, seeing a neat bathroom filled with organic soaps and shampoos and such. Taking a deep breath, I hopped to the counter, surprised at my skill to keep my hurt ankle from touching the ground. The cabinet had the usual, deodorants and razors, Nair, etcetera. I sighed, hopping over to the door. I looked at Percy, who was carefully throwing clothes all over the floor.

**No way is Demeter a C. If Annabeth is a B then how is Demeter a C? Impossible.**

How does he even know what my bra size is?

Ugh, lace bras. Disgusting. All those stupid loss threads. **Who's she trying to impress?**

**AAHHH! ITS A THONG! Dear gods I will never unsee that.**

**Now that's a image I can't get out of my head! Annabeth help!**

**Oh my gods, she has a picture of her self in a lace set! I don't wanna see that ever (unless maybe it's Annabeth)**

"What?" I asked, making him jump.

"There's-uh-nothing here about cereal," Percy said.

"I can still hear your thoughts," I pointed out.

"How's your ankle?" Percy asked, changing the subject.

Terrible. Throbbing. On fire. “It hurts, but I'll live," I said.

"Yea, no," Percy said. He came over and threw me over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I exclaimed.

"Shush, what if Demeter comes back?" Percy said.

It wasn't so bad. I got a view of his firm butt.

**Same for you.**

And to emphasize, he squeezed one of my butt cheeks. "Don't do that!" I exclaimed, hitting him on his backside.

“We need to immobilize your ankle,” he said. “Cause you are heavy.”

“I am not heavy!” I shouted.

"Look, we're here at the Hades Room," Percy said, putting me on my feet. I stumbled slightly barely having time to instinctively put my broken ankle on the ground when a storm of poison covered arrows buzzed through the room. We both dropped down to the ground, laying flat so nothing touched us.

"Wha—"

_Don't talk. They might be activated by motion and sound._

**Do you see what I see?**

_Obviously not._

**Over there. I think I see the box.**

_Over where!_

**Straight ahead.**

Sure enough, straight across the room, was an extra large box of Lucky Charms. The walls were littered with warnings and graffiti, all telling us to get the hell out.

_I see it. It looks average though._

**It's the only box of Lucky Charms in the whole building. So how do we get it?**

_Use your dumb luck._

**Okay**.

_I was—_

Percy stumbled to his feet and ran through the room, ducking and dodging the arrows like a pro. He reached the other side, and was about to grab the box when an arrow cut through his shorts. I saw a few drops of blood trickle down his leg. **Crap, I've been cut.**

I sighed, then belly crawled over to Percy. I pulled on his legs, knocking him onto the ground with the cereal. The arrows stopped and confetti burst through the room.

‘CONGRATS ON COMPLETING THE HERMES AND HERA CHALLENGE! PLEASE BRING THE CEREAL TO THE NEAREST POST OFFICE!’

_The Hera challenge?_

**Since when were we going the Hera challenge?**

_Lets go._

**I'm poisoned.**

_I'll drive._

**You've got a broken ankle!**

Percy and I limped back to the car. He dropped me in the backseat, before plopping himself in the passenger seat. “Let's take a little breather.” Percy said.

I shook my head, looking around Percy's a mess of a car. There were a bunch of broken crates, old clothes, and a lot of useless garbage. Well, useless to the naked eye. I picked up my sword, swinging it down against some of the crates. “What are you doing?” Percy called.

“Making a splint, duh.”

“Wha?”

I picked up one of his old jeans on the floor, pulling them apart at the crotch. I then grabbed several cotton tee shirts and a pillow, cutting the latter open. I set my broken ankle in the stuffing, wrapping said stuffing in the tee shirts tight enough to keep them in place but not to hurt, before setting up the pieces of crate and tying it together with the jeans.

I took a deep breath, getting up on my good leg. I maneuvered my body to the driver’s seat, nearly kicking Percy in the head.

(oOo)

Hermes and Hera were definitely at the post office. We did get weird looks since I was on his back. Percy put me down and we had to lean on a desk for support, since his leg was slightly numb and my ankle was hurt. Percy sat himself in a chair, looking a little worse for wear. I turned to the two gods before me.

"Since when were we on the Hera Challenge?" I asked.

"What exactly was the Hera challenge?" I asked.

"Well, daughter of Athena," Hera stated monotoned. "The Hera challenge was to simply see your compatibility."

"What?" I asked.

"I'm the goddess of marriage, good matches. By twisting you and Percy's emotions to make you hate each other, we see the compatibility by how difficult it is to keep you mad."

"So the cereal?" Hermes asked. I handed him he box of Lucky Charms, and he grinned mischievously.

I could feel a foreign pain in my other leg, not as strong as a pain that would belong to me. I realized I was feeling Percy's pain.

"I guess I'll have to give you my blessing, no matter how much I hate you," Hera said. "Rest for a while, Artemis and Apollo will be here to give you the next challenge."

And then they poofed out. I went over to Percy, sitting on the floor next to his chair. "Lemme see your leg." I said. **I don't feel good**. I rolled up his torn shorts, seeing the red cut that was surrounded by green veins and green puss.

"How bad is it?" Percy breathed out. The green veins (which was poison) were slowly spreading throughout his leg.

"Not bad," I lied.

"Don't lie to me Annabeth!" Percy yelled.

"Apollo is coming, maybe he might heal you," I said.

"Might?" Percy asked. He was freaking out.

"Don't worry, just relax," I said.

"Annabeth," he said, taking deep breaths. "If I die, I want you to know that my car. I named it after you."

Kinda figured it out already. “That's so sweet,” I said instead.

"Yea I know," Percy interrupted. "Tell about it if I live."

"You're gonna be fine, don't overreact," I said.

"What was the Hera challenge?" Percy asked, looking at me.

"To see if we're compatible," I said. Cause Hera is like Aphrodite and trying to show me my soulmate.

**Great, Annabeth has a soulmate.**

**I'm gonna die all alone without Annabeth knowing anything.**

**FUCK THE IDIOT WHO THINKS HE'S GOOD ENOUGH FOR MY ANNABETH! NO ONE WILL EVER BE GOOD ENOUGH AND I WILL DO EXACTLY WHAT I HAVE BEEN DOING BY HURTING, THREATENING, AND FREAKIN' SCARING THE SHIT OUT OF HIM CAUSE ANNABETH—**

"Percy," I said, interrupting me. I guess I should tell him.

"Tell me what?" Percy asked.

"Percy, my soulmate is—"

"Why hello my favorite demigods, what an amazing day to not confess love. That can wait for never!" Artemis exclaimed, popping in with Apollo. I got up.

"Apollo, could you help Percy? He was hit by a poisoned arrow and he's freaking out." I said.

"Why of course, it's my specialty." Apollo said, going over to Percy.

"So, um, the next challenge?" I asked, looking at Artemis.

"Well, it's called the Twin Challenge cause some of you demigods have been using so much of the budget on fancy hotels, so now Apollo and I need to have a double challenge."

Percy cried out in pain. "You've got to make a playlist of six songs for each of us," Artemis continued. "And you have to—"

"I wanted to say it," Apollo interrupted.

"Then say it, geez," Artemis said.

"And you have to make sure they relate to our personalities, and you have to do it with a little obstacle from our good friend Austin Lake, of the Apollo cabin."

"And if _Single Ladies_ by Beyoncé isn't included, you fail!" Artemis yelled.

"When you finish, bring it to the nearest music store." Apollo said.

"Good luck!" and poof! They were gone.

 


	11. Stupid Son of Apollo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever looked at someone and wondered 'What are they thinking' Well don't. Otherwise you'll end up like me. I am Annabeth Chase, and stupid Aphrodite put a stupid spell on my and my best friend, Percy Jackson, so we can now hear every thought each other has. Does it help that I have a huge crush on him? No, it does not. Will this be the craziest adventure we go on? Probably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we've all caught on now. But in case you haven't, here's the run down. Percy's thoughts are in bold. Annabeth's thoughts are in italics. Percy's memories/flashbacks/dreams are bolded, italicized, and underlined. Annabeth's, which we haven't gotten to yet, are italicized and underlined.
> 
> This chapter is in Annabeth's Point-of-View. I repeat, Annabeth POV.

I had completely ignored the warning about the obstacle until nightfall. We were staying in a fancy hotel, and Percy went out to go get food. When he came back, he found me coughing on my bed. The evil son of Apollo made me sick! I felt like my insides were trying to kill me. I could barely think straight.

"Come on Annabeth, we can do it," Percy said. I wasn't sure if he understood my pain, especially since I barely understood.

 _I'm gonna barf_ , I thought, rolling into my side.

"Not on the floor!" Percy said. He pulled me off of the bed, dragging my limp-ish body into the bathroom.

Luckily the toilet was close, which is where I threw up. Percy held my hair back and patted my back. As soon as I finished, I sat back against the wall, my head buried in my knees. "I feel like shit," I mumbled.

"Language," Percy joked. I snapped my head up, glaring, making him jump.

**Damn, what have I done?**

"Shut it Seaweed Brain," I snapped.

**At least we're back to the cute nicknames.**

"I feel miserable," I whined, leaning on Percy's shoulder.

"Ew, I don't want your sick germs," Percy said. I rolled my eyes. _I sure do know how to pick them._

"Pick what?" Percy asked.

"Nothing.”

"Let's make the stupid playlists and be done with it," I said.

"Let's do Apollo first," Percy said, helping me back to the bed.

"I'm dying!" I whined, falling onto the bed. "Tell of my stories! Sing _If I Die Young_ by The Band Perry at my funeral."

"You are not gonna die," Percy said.

"Oh, put _Me Too_ by Meghan Trainor for Apollo," I said, looking up at him.

"I've never heard it," he said. “What about _The Greatest Man that Ever Lived_?"

I snorted. "That sounds like Apollo," I said, laughing.

"What about _I'm Sexy and I Know It_ by LMFAO?"

"Should I be curious as to why you know all these songs?" I asked.

"I was in an a Capella group last year," Percy said nonchalantly. _Percy can sing?_

"Yes I can sing! I have many talents," Percy stated. _And I'm Beyoncé._

"Annabeth, I find it offense that you think I can't sing," Percy said. "In fact."

He pulled me off the bed (even though I told him not to) and then he started singing softly. Even more surprising, it was Christina Perri's _A Thousand Years_ , and he was singing like a boy Christina Perri. And then he started ballroom dancing around the room while he sang.

**_Heart beats fast_  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone,  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.  
One step closer  
I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this  
One step closer  
[Chorus:]  
I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
One step closer  
One step closer  
[Chorus:]  
I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more**

I giggled as I fell onto my bed. Percy gave me a look, sitting down on his bed. "See, I told you I could sing, and I can dance," he said.

"Alright, you're good," I said. "But did you forget that I'm sick and have a broken ankle?"

"I was basically carrying you," he stated.

Changing the subject, I said, "I didn't know you knew Christina Perri."

"I needed to know all type of songs for a Capella and choir," Percy said.

"You were in choir too?" I asked.

"Yea, catch up," he said.

"Any other clubs you're in so I don't have to be shocked twenty four seven?" I asked jokingly.

"Poetry, SADD, Marine Life, Ballroom Dancing, Greek, and Swimming," Percy listed.

"Damn, you do a lot," I said. "What's SADD?"

"Students against drunk driving," Percy said. "It's very educational."

"And poetry?" I asked.

" _Being with You, from www. lovelimericks .com_  
You're the one that I've dreamed of for years  
You complete me, and dampen my fears  
When I am with you  
There are no limits to  
The song of the heavenly spheres." Percy said. I didn't know Percy was so deep.

"Babe, I'm so deep I make the ocean seem shallow," Percy said. "That's a metaphor Annie."

"I know what it is, but how do you know?" I asked.

"Annabeth, my life with mortals isn't just about fighting and all that jazz," he explained. "Get some sleep. I'll work on the Apollo list for a while."

"No, I wanna *sneeze*—" now my sickness wants to show up again.

"Just rest, okay," Percy said, wrapping me in my blanket.

I hadn't even realized when I fell asleep.

(oOo)

I never even dwelled on the fact that Percy was a dancer. But I guess it's too late, seeing as it's morning. Today I woke up feeling worse than yesterday, if that's even possible. I nearly threw up just getting off the bed, when I put pressure on my ankle I wanted to scream in pain, even though my throat was raw.

_Where is Percy?_

**Don't worry, I'm just getting some breakfast. And stay laying down. Don't need you getting more sick.**

_Fine._

_I wonder what place we're in._

**After we finish this, we'll be halfway done. And knowing Piper, she'll probably throttle Jason because he can only speak in fucking haikus, which are super annoying.**

_Don't judge haikus, a couple are beautiful._

**Before Apollo ruins them for you.**

_True_.

**A haiku, about Annabeth Chase: she's got fierce gray eyes. Personality is bright. Don't mess with my Annie.**

_Well that was very sweet, but very terrible._

**Made it up on the spot, just got lucky it fit the requirements.**

_Did you finish the list?_

**Yep, and I started on Artemis's. Just need your approval, really.**

_How late did you stay up?_

**A while, I was watching you sleep.**

_Creep_.

**It's payback for watching me sleep when I was twelve.**

_Don't get me started, Seaweed Brain._

**Kk Wise Girl. Don't worry, you're cute when you sleep.**

_Does that mean I'm not cute when I'm awake?_

**You're—ugh.**

**Here comes another annoying slut trying to hit on me.**

**Time to play stupid.**

I let out a loud laugh, seeing as no one was there to judge, and it was funny. I took a quick nap before Percy came back with some toast and orange juice. We went through the list while I nibbled on the toast.

Apollo:  
Me Too (Meghan Trainor)  
I'm Sexy and I Know It (LMFAO)  
Here Comes the Sun (the Beatles)  
Black Hole Sun (Soundgarden)  
The Greatest Man That Ever Lived (Weezer)  
24K Magic (Bruno Mars)

Artemis:  
Single Ladies (Beyoncé)  
Sit Still, Look Pretty (Daya)  
No (Meghan Trainor)  
Miss Independent (Kelly Clarkson)  
Take a Hint (Victorious Cast)  
I Could Be (Naked Brothers Band)

"Percy, how do you know all there songs? They're so random yet perfect," I said. "But man, I gotta say. You listen to the Naked Brothers Band _and_ Victorious?"

"There's nothing wrong with that, now let's go," Percy said. "The sooner we get there, the sooner you're better."

He practically dragged me out of the room and to the car. .

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I don't even know why this chapter is so poorly written. When I was reworking it, I tried to redo the bad parts, and then realized it was all pretty bad. I'd have to change the whole chapter, which I'm not doing since I want it to at least resemble the original story.   
> I did change some of the songs.


	12. Halfway Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever looked at someone and wondered 'What are they thinking' Well don't. Otherwise you'll end up like me. I am Annabeth Chase, and stupid Aphrodite put a stupid spell on my and my best friend, Percy Jackson, so we can now hear every thought each other has. Does it help that I have a huge crush on him? No, it does not. Will this be the craziest adventure we go on? Probably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we've all caught on now. But in case you haven't, here's the run down. Percy's thoughts are in bold. Annabeth's thoughts are in italics. Percy's memories/flashbacks/dreams are bolded, italicized, and underlined. Annabeth's, which we haven't gotten to yet, are italicized and underlined.
> 
> This chapter is in Annabeth's Point-of-View. I repeat, Annabeth's POV.

The music store had a guy in it, teaching a girl how to play guitar. Correction, it was Apollo teaching Artemis, and Artemis was snapping at him and telling him guitar was stupid. Sibling love. **That's what you call love?** _Yes it is._ **You're so weird.** _Why thank you._ Yes, Percy and I were still having internal arguments. But they weren't angry and genuine, they were just joking.

"Finished already?" Apollo asked, looking up at us. Again, I was on Percy's back.

"Yes, now heal Annabeth," Percy said.

"Let's see those lists," Artemis said. Percy sat me down on the counter, then pulled out his laptop.

"For Apollo," he said, before reading through the list of songs.

Once he'd finished, I added my little two cents, saying "Percy picked most of them out.”

Artemis nodded slowly. "I'm impressed, I think I might actually listen to them," Artemis said.

"I'm definitely listening to them," Apollo said.

"Now that your team has reached the halfway mark, go back to your hotel room and wait for further instruction," Artemis said, then they poofed out.

 **Weird**.

_I know, bro bro._

**What the heck? You don't talk like that. Are you feeling better?**

_Abso-totally._

**Let's go, crazy.**

_I thought I was Wise Girl?_

**Don't worry, babe.**

_Don't call me that._

**You know you love it.**

_I do._

**I can hear that.**

_Damnit_.

**No swearing!**

* _eye roll*_

(oOo)

"Congratulations on completing the first half of the Cross Country Scavenger Hunt," a happy, cheerful Chiron said from an recorded Iris message. "Now onto the hard part. The next half will be filled with confusing clues, scary obstacles and maybe even monster attacks. It is required before continuing to enlist the help of two mortals that can see through the Mist. You are currently in first place, directly followed by Nico and Will, and Malcom and Julie. Good luck."

_Two mortals? And they have to be able to see through the Mist?_

**Can't your family see through the Mist?**

I made a disgusted face. “I don't want to work with any of them.”

“What about your brothers? Maybe them?” Percy suggested.

“Those ten year old demons wouldn't help.”

Percy frowned. “Then where are we gonna find two mortals that'll believe us?” he said knowingly. “It wouldn't hurt to ask.”

“Fine.”

“Yay! We're going to San Diego!”

I rolled my eyes. “San Francisco, Seaweed Brain.”

(oOo)

Percy is a speed demon. That's the only reason we got from Minneapolis to San Fransisco in less than twelve hours. **At least I got us there!** When we arrived, Mathew and Bobby were playing soccer in the front yard. They seemed completely in shock when we pulled up. They then ran over to the car, and Percy and I removed our sunglasses (cause Percy just thinks I need to wear them).

"Annabeth? Is that you?" Bobby asked.

"In a Maserati?" Mathew asked. "How? Why?"

"Gentlemen, meet my precious baby," Percy said, jumping over the door.

_He's so extra._

"Mom! Annabeth is here!" Bobby yelled.

"And she brought her _boyfriend_ ," Mathew teased.

"He is not my boyfriend," I protested. Step monster came out of the house, clad in her apron and powder all over her.

**Step monster, that's rude.**

_Are you gonna comment on every thought I have?_

**Yes**.

_What if I was thinking about you?_

**Thinking about how freaking sexy I am? Of course I'd comment.**

_You are so humble._

"Annabeth!" Bobby shouted, making me look at them. "You both just zoned out."

"It was freaky," Mathew added.

"We'll explain later," I said, walking up the driveway to the front door. I politely greeted my step mother, Helen.

"How'd you guys get here?" Helen asked.

"Percy drove," I said.

**You know, my car is covered in Mist so I can speed and such.**

**That means that the twins saw it, and can see through the Mist.**

_Oh great, that's just fantastic._

"Um..hello? What is going on?" Helen asked.

"Could we stay for dinner?" I asked, ignoring her previous question.

"Sure, I'm sure we'll have space," Helen said.

"Percy! Come play with us!" Bobby yelled.

"Maybe later," Percy called back. **I'm shit at soccer.**

_Gasp! Something you're bad at._

**Shut it, Wise Girl.**

_I'm going to my room._

**I'll come with.**

_You will not. No boys in my room._

**I am not a boy! I'm all man, babe.**

I punched him in the arm, hard, making him cry out and rub his arm. "I told you not to call me that." I said, then marched off to my room.

**Annabeth is mean.**

**But she's still super cute.**

**Nope, not cute.**

**More like mega beautiful.**

**Maybe hot?**

**No, not hot.**

**Definitely beautiful.**

**Hmm, beautiful?**

**Hot?**

**Kinda sexy.**

**But scary.**

**Definitely sexy.**

**Still really beautiful.**

**Especially those eyes.**

**Beautiful works.**

**Ima go with beautiful.**

_Are you seriously having an internal battle over what adjective to use to describe me?_

**Damn, I forgot you could hear me.**

_Don't worry, I guess you're hot._

**You guess? You were drooling over my abs like last week.**

_Gods don't remind me, I felt like I was in Elysium._

**Call me sexy.**

_No_.

 **Yes**.

 _No_.

 **No**.

_Yes. Damnit!_

**That was too easy. You're supposed to be the smart one.**

_Whatever_.

**It's time for dinner.**

_Already? We just got here._

**It's late.**

I went back out to the dinning room, where the twins were sitting down. Percy was helping Helen set the table, while Dad sat in his seat. I went over and sat in my seat and Percy sat next to me.

"Before we begin this lovely meal, Mr. Chase, you have home insurance, right?" Percy asked. "Like the whole nine yards. Fire, flood, disaster."

"Yes, why?" Dad asked.

"I tend to make a mess of things," Percy said. "A really bad mess. Like really really bad."

"He's a demigod of one of the Big Three and tends to draw a lot of attention to himself," I explained. "Not good attention. Bad, bad attention. Like how he was attacked in school and got kicked out of every single school he went to for like seven years straight. And—"

"No need to tell stories, Annabeth," Percy warned, stopping me.

"No, tell us," Bobby said.

"How do you get kicked out of so many schools?" Mathew asked.

"Monsters attacked, he accidentally used his power over water, etcetera." I said. "And the Mist made it seem like it was always his fault."

"What a 'the Mist?'" Mathew asked.

"It's what keeps mortals from seeing what we do, but you guys can see trough it," I said. "Some special mortals can."

"How do you know we can?" Mathew asked.

"Cause Percy's car is covered in Mist so mortal police can't stop us," I said.

"A special gift from the Hephaestus cabin," Percy said.

"You said there was something you needed to explain to us?" Helen asked.

"Um, were kinda playing this game," I started. "It's called the Cross Country Scavenger Hunt."

"It's like a giant scavenger hunt, but all over the US and the gods make the clues," Percy said.

"Not all, just the Olympians," I corrected. "And we get obstacles and riddles. And one of or obstacles it that we can hear each other's thoughts."

"Curtesy of Aphrodite," Percy said.

"So when we space out, we’re yelling at each other in our brains," I said.

"That sounds believable," Helen said sarcastically.

**Annabeth, don't be rude.**

"Shut up Percy," I said aloud.

**Hehe, now she sound crazy.**

_I will throttle you in your sleep, Kelp Head._

**Shutting up.**

"Anyway, we've reach the halfway mark of the game," Percy said. "And now we need to assistance of two mortals who can see through the Mist to finish. So we were hoping you would let us borrow Mathew and Bobby."

After seeing my dad’s skeptically look, I added, “We promise to bring them back alive. And we'll keep them as safe as we can. Although the monsters don't usually attack mortals. The just go after demigods. Mostly Big Three demigods."

The table was silent, dad looking to his wife for any type of input. After a count of five, Helen sighed, saying, “Well alright.” 


	13. Scorpion Spiders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever looked at someone and wondered 'What are they thinking' Well don't. Otherwise you'll end up like me. I am Annabeth Chase, and stupid Aphrodite put a stupid spell on my and my best friend, Percy Jackson, so we can now hear every thought each other has. Does it help that I have a huge crush on him? No, it does not. Will this be the craziest adventure we go on? Probably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we've all caught on now. But in case you haven't, here's the run down. Percy's thoughts are in bold. Annabeth's thoughts are in italics. Percy's memories/flashbacks/dreams are bolded, italicized, and underlined. Annabeth's, which we haven't gotten to yet, are italicized and underlined.
> 
> This chapter is in Percy's Point-of-View. I repeat, Percy's POV.

Percy's POV

When I'm not dreaming about killer prophecies and gods talking about me behind my back, my dreams are pretty plain. This time, I was sitting in an underwater tavern, watching fishes swim by, ocean plants shifting in the waves. I had a lot of underwater dreams, but this one soon got strange. The water was getting rougher, the fish dissipating and leaving my line of view. A sickly, smooth voice drifted through the waves.

“ _Now I will feast on you, my sweet. But do not fear. I will make a beautiful tapestry depicting your death_.”

_Tip. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tip. Tip. Tap. Tip. Tip._

The clicking and clacking slowly moved across the room, growing louder and faster with every passing nanosecond. I could feel my own pulse quickening, my suspicion growing. The water grew dark and murky, almost pitch black, as something raced through from the surface at lightning speed. “ _No_ _escape_ ,” said a voice in the darkness below. “ _I go to Tartarus, and you will come too_.”

I woke up with a start, my eyes flying open as I heard a shrill scream from upstairs. I got up and ran, taking the steps two at a time. Annabeth's door was covered in cobwebs, her father and stepmother standing outside, trying to get in.

“The door's locked," her father said.

"Back up,” I instructed.

Both cleared the path to the door. Uncapping Riptide, I took a few steps back, then threw myself into the door, sending it off the hinges. Inside the room was a herd of spiders, led by a giant scorpion. I could feel fear radiating from Annabeth, so intense that it felt like I was scared. Well, I was scared, because…spiders. The hoard was all focused on crawling up the walls. They were falling from the ceiling, back into their masses.

Annabeth, her amazing self, was sitting on her ceiling light, somehow balancing on the fan wing. How did she get up there? How is it not breaking? Only the gods know.

I looked across the room. The fallen door had squashed a few spiders, but more than plenty had overtaken it. The distance from where I stood and the bed, which was directly under the light, was at least five or six feet. **I've** **done** **worse** , I thought.

I took a step back, getting a running start before leaping across the room. I held onto Riptide from the handle and tip, so that I was hanging from the ceiling fan.

“What the fuck, Percy!” Annabeth exclaimed in surprise. “You're gonna break my fan!”

“I am not— _uuh_ —not that heavy!” I grunted, kicking spiders off of my leg. In response, there was a creaking noise as the fan tilted to one side, the side I was on.

“You can't be serious,” she muttered. “Get off!”

“The…the spiders.” I said. “I think—“

“That's a first.”

“They're being controlled… _uuggh_ …by the scorpion.”

Okay?

“Go on.”

“Kill the scorpion, kill the spiders.”

_Oh that makes perfect sense._

Before I could reply, the ceiling fan finally gave way under our weight. “Son of a bitch!” Annabeth swore when she landed on the ground.

 **Language**.

That comment was rewarded with a string of horrible curses that I refuse to repeat here. Ceiling debris continued to rain down on us, as the spiders took notice and began to crawl toward us. Annabeth went on high alert, sitting up and crawling away quickly. I could hear anything from her mind except white noise, a very annoying, obnoxious sound.

Riptide had fallen out of my hand, landing somewhere under the mess of spiders. I don't know where I got the great amount of strength from, but I got up, breaking off a fan wing. The splintered wood was sharp enough to act as a sword, stabbing and killing the spiders, turning them to monster dust. Unfortunately, they just kept coming. For every spider I killed, about ten more appeared. They were nipping and bitting at my legs as I kicked them off.

Eventually, my wood died down to a stub, where I was just using it as a staff. “Percy!” I turned seeing Annabeth standing on her tiptoes on her headboard. This girl is a freaking acrobat. She had her dagger in hand, throwing it at full speed…directly at me. I let out a startled squeak as I ducked, hearing it whizz past my head, straight into the scorpion’s mouth.

Annabeth: One

Monsters: Zilch

One by one, the spiders exploded in a shower of golden dust. I know it sounds cool, but it was the most disgusting, horrible scene ever. By the time all were gone, I was completely covered in monster dust. Annabeth's room was a literal mess.

“Sorry about the fan,” I mumbled.

Annabeth shrugged. She jumped down from her hiding spot, strutting across the room and picking up her dagger. She looked around the room while wiping her bloody knife off. **She's** **so** **cute**. Annabeth glared at me, raising her hands in a shrug.

“This is cute to you?” Annabeth asked.

“Adorable.” I responded with a smirk.

She laughed lightly. "You are a piece of work, Percy.”

_You're being so flirty._

**I can't help if you are beautiful and I like telling you about it.**

_Thank you._

We stepped outside, where Dr. Chase and Mrs. Chase were standing, watching us in confusion/awe. I shifted awkwardly, rubbing the back of my neck. “Sorry about…that.” I apologized.

 _Dork_.

I gave Annabeth a playful glare, before turning my attention back to the Chases. “It's…no worries.” Dr. Chase said.

"We should go back to bed, it's three in the morning," Annabeth said. She turned to me, focusing all her attention. “Can I stay with you?”

I glanced at her father, but he was already at his room door. I gave her a shrug. “I did kinda destroy your room.”

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. “Kinda?”

I shoved her shoulder, before we went downstairs. Annabeth and I settled down on the couch bed.

(oOo)

The next morning, we woke up at sunrise, or at least Annabeth and I. We started getting ready to go. We only had six more gods to go through: Zeus, Poseidon, Dionysus, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, and Demeter. We waited on the couch for the twins to finish getting ready.

"Perry Johnson and Annie Bell." Mr. D said boredly in front of us.

"Hello Mr. D," I said, faking politeness. I gave up long ago on him remembering my name.

"I'm impressed, first place," Mr. D said. "But people are catching up. So here's my challenge. I'm looking for a new, signature taste. Some out there and fresh. So, you've gotta go to Montana. That state makes the lowest amount of wine in the whole country. Make them be like Cali, who makes me the most. You've got two days minus the trip."

 _Poof_! I looked at Annabeth, who looked confused, for the first time in a while. Gotta admit, she looks cute confused. She actually looks cute making a bunch of expressions.

"Does he realize we can't make wine because we can't even buy or taste it since we aren't of legal drinking age?" I asked.

"I am the brains of the operation, leave that to me," Annabeth said, throwing her bag over her shoulder.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is completely different chapter from the original story. It had the same concept of Chapter 13 from the OG, but I wrote it over because the OG was sucky.


	14. Sexual Innuendos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever looked at someone and wondered 'What are they thinking' Well don't. Otherwise you'll end up like me. I am Annabeth Chase, and stupid Aphrodite put a stupid spell on my and my best friend, Percy Jackson, so we can now hear every thought each other has. Does it help that I have a huge crush on him? No, it does not. Will this be the craziest adventure we go on? Probably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we've all caught on now. But in case you haven't, here's the run down. Percy's thoughts are in bold. Annabeth's thoughts are in italics. Percy's memories/flashbacks/dreams are bolded, italicized, and underlined. Annabeth's, which we haven't gotten to yet, are italicized and underlined.
> 
> This chapter is in Annabeth's Point-of-View. I repeat, Annabeth's POV.

With Percy's disregard for the speed limit, the drive that should've taken a day, took ten hours. The minute we crossed the state border, my watch face chimed, changing to a timer of 48:00:00, beginning to count down.

"Our time starts now," I announced. "Any ideas on how to make a new type of wine to please the wine god?"

"Well what's regular wine made of?" Percy asked. Everyone looked at me.

**Cause you're the smart one.**

"Grapes and alcohol," I said. **See, smart one.**

"I hate grapes, let's use apples," Bobby said.

"Let's not use fruit," Mathew said. "Something new and different."

"Fish!" Bobby exclaimed, earning a very surprising death glare from Percy.

"Nobody touches sea creatures," Percy warned.

"At least while he's around," I stage-whispered. "Let's go to a hotel and think there."

"Why can't we mess with fish?" Bobby asked me.

"He talks to fish and can feel their emotions," I whispered.

"He sounds crazy," Bobby said.

"He is," I agreed, earning a playful shove from Percy.

 _Rude_.

**You asked for it.**

_Whatever_.

We pulled up in front of a nice, fancy hotel. Well, nice for Montana, anyway. "You guys can afford this?" Bobby asked in surprise.

"We get to stay anywhere we want, it's all paid for," I said as we got out. We got a room with two beds because there were no rooms next to each other available.

**How're we gonna do this? There are only two beds.**

_They shared a womb they can share a bed._

Percy burst into laughter, clutching his stomach as he doubled over. The twins looked up at him as if he were mad, while I couldn't help but chuckle lightly. Percy was laughing for a full two minutes, to the point that he was kneeling on the floor, tears in his eyes.

“It wasn't that funny.” I muttered.

“What? What happened?” Bobby persisted.

“ _Di immortales_. Your sister…she's so…so funny.” Percy said between laughs.

The twins, knowing that they wouldn't get any more information, returned to their previous conversation. After Percy has calmed down from his unnecessary laughter, I asked him who would get the other bed.

“Seeing as you're a lady, you can have it.”

“Um, no,” I stated. “I'm perfectly capable of sleeping on the floor.”

“Um, no,” Percy said, mockingly.

“Um, yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

"Why don't you guys just share,” Matt suggested.

**Me and Wise Girl, in the same bed?**

Percy mind was filled with a bunch of horrible sexual innuendos and graphic depictions, enough to make me blush horribly hard. Percy looked horrified, I'm guessing, seeing as I couldn't even bring myself to look at him.

“Sounds good,” I muttered.

(oOo)

Percy's a cuddler. We've been questing together for years, I know. It's not like I didn't know he liked to cuddle. I just wasn't really expected him to…to cuddle me, in the middle of the night. Okay you and I both know I mean spoon. He was spooning me, big spoon little spoon style. And I was the little spoon, that dipweed.

And he drooled. When I woke up, my hair was sticky and gross with his drool. I groaned, trying to turn and finding it excessively difficult with Percy's grip around me. After wrestling my way out and sleepily scolding Percy, I trudged off to the bathroom, getting in a long shower. When I got out, Percy had his head buried in the mini fridge, the twins waking up on their side of the room.

"Annabeth! They've got wine in the fridge," Percy called. "Taste test?"

"Percy! You're seventeen, way below the legal drinking age," I scolded.

"No one will know, plus I've hand some white wine with Mr. D a few months ago," Percy said.

"Percy!"

"We need to taste ordinary wine to know what we're gonna do." Percy said, walking over with a bottle of wine. He popped it open, causing a little to drip out. "Just try some."

"No," I said, crossing my arms. Percy walked behind me and held me tightly with one arm.

"Do it if your cool," he said.

"This is how people start drugs, by that stupid sentence," I said, trying to free myself.

His fingers touched a scar on my arm, making me gasp. He put the bottle in my mouth and tipped it up, sending bursting bubbles into my mouth and down my throat. Gotta admit, it did taste good. He pulled the bottle away from me and stood in front of me. "I know you liked it," Percy said. "It was champagne. A type of wine."

"So," I grumbled, turning away from him.

"Can we taste?" Mathew asked.

"No," Percy and I both said. _So I have to taste it but not them?_

**They're kids!**

Percy drunk some of the bottle, then let out a satisfied sigh. _Did you just drink my backwash?_

 **Yep**.

 _Why_?

**Because I can.**

_But—_

**You just wish that I was drinking your spit directly from your mouth than from the bottle.**

_Ew, no. You're so weird._

**Thanks babe.**

I punched him in the stomach, making him double over in pain. "Dear gods," Percy breathed out, falling onto the ground. "I don't know what'd hurt more: getting hit in the nuts or that."

"Don't call me babe," I hissed.

"Blueberry!" Mathew yelled. "Blueberry wine."

"Blueberry and banana wine," Bobby corrected.

"That sounds—" I started.

"Delicious," the twins said.

"I was gonna say disgusting," I said.

"It's new, it's out there, exactly what Mr. D wanted," Percy said. Great, he's not in pain anymore.

**That sounds evil.**

_It was_.

"Stop having brain conversations," Mathew said.

(oOo)

Three things to not do in Montana:  
1\. Wear shorts and a tank top  
2\. Run around talking about how well the new laws are doing (cause the people are armed to the teeth and will kill you)  
3\. Be four underaged kids trying to make wine

How to make wine in Montana:  
1\. Break into a wine factory  
2\. Steal ingredients to make wine  
3\. Scare employees out with Greek fire  
4\. Lock all doors so mortals can't get in  
5\. Dump loads of blueberries and bananas into the machine  
6\. Finally bottle the new wine  
7\. Crawl through air ducks to break out of wine factory  
8\. Find Mr. D at local bar  
9\. Break into local bar  
10\. Finish the Dionysus challenge.

Finish those ten steps and now you're a wanted felon in Montana and you're waiting in your hotel room for the next challenge. We were actually hiding in North Dakota. Once we settled in, we got a pleasant visit from Poseidon. "Hey Dad," Percy said. "Is it challenge time?"

"That is," Poseidon said. "You've got three days to get to Miami Beach, and do something news worthy."

**What?**

_Something news worthy? What does that mean?_

**I guess we gotta be so flawless and amazing that we draw attention to ourselves.**

_I've got an idea._

 


	15. Typical Athena Kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we've all caught on now. But in case you haven't, here's the run down. Percy's thoughts are in bold. Annabeth's thoughts are in italics. Percy's memories/flashbacks/dreams are bolded, italicized, and underlined. Annabeth's, which we haven't gotten to yet, are italicized and underlined.
> 
> This chapter is in Annabeth's Point-of-View. I repeat, Annabeth's POV.

A trip that should've taken a thirty-two hours took less than eight, all because Percy is a speed demon. **Be grateful.** Stay out of my brain! I never got a chance to fully admire Miami last time we were here, but now, with the time to truly appreciate it, I was loving it. Especially Downtown with the buildings and artwork.

**Typical Athena kid. Always looking at architecture and art.**

I shot Percy a fleeting glare, before returning my gaze to the passing buildings. According to the internet, we were passing through Brickell, a beautiful neighborhood filled with skyscrapers and amazing art. We went north, into Downtown Miami, heading toward Bayside. We were staying in a hotel called The Estate, a hotel on the beach with glass windows and walls around (except in the room). There were palm trees all around, white steps and valet service.

We were on the eleventh floor, Percy and I in one room while the twins were in another.

**I like sharing with Annabeth.**

_Creep! Leave me alone._

"So,” Bobby started, falling back on one of the beds. “How are we gonna get on the news?"

Mathew nodded along with him, sitting beside his brother. He opened his mouth to say something, when a hologram projection of a scoreboard popped up.

**_Percy/Annabeth_  
Nico/Will  
Malcolm/Julie  
Leo/Drew  
Jason/Piper**

The image faltered, and our names switch with Nico/Will.

"We're in second?" I exclaimed. "We need to get back in first!—“

“Annabeth.”

“—I can't believe we let Nico di Angelo, the Ghost King—“

“Annabeth.”

“—the most socially awkward person ever, pass us! We're like, the dynamic duo of camp. Like Will and Carlton—”

“Annabeth!” **Is she just ignoring me!**

“Like Bert and Ernie. Cory and Shawn. Or Cory and Topanga."

"Annabeth!” Percy shouted in my ear, making me jump slightly.

"What!” I yelled back.

"Stop talking," he said.

"Cory and Topanga got married," Bobby pointed out.

I whipped my head around, raising my eyebrows at my brother. "Why are you watching _Boy Meets World_?" I asked.

"I'm not, I'm watching _Girl Meets World_ ," Bobby said.

"On Disney?" Percy asked, and Bobby nodded. "But why?"

"We lost the remote," Mathew said, shrugging.

"We have got to beat those two gay lovers who think they can try to beat me," I snapped.

**Did she really have to throw in that they're gay?**

"Yes!" I yelled.

"He has water powers, right?" Bobby asked.

"Yea," I said.

"We need a sexy lady, a sea animal attack, and a hero," Mathew said.

"I can convince some sharks or something to attack Annabeth," Percy offered.

_Did he just imply that I’m sexy?_

A blush spread across his face quickly.

"How do you know that that will attract the news?" I asked.

"When Dad is watching the news there's always a story about someone being attacked." Mathew explained.

"We need a hot bathing suit, hot sunglasses, and Percy, make it a something scary like a legit shark." Bobby said.

"Yea yea," Percy said. "Let's go shopping and stop by the beach."

"I'll take one twin with me to the mall you take the other to the beach and we'll meet back here." I said.

"I'm going with Annabeth!" Bobby exclaimed.

"I get to watch him talk to fish," Mathew said, shrugging.

Ω

You know how most people say don't bring boys shopping for girl stuff? Well that's the exact opposite of how it went with me and Bobby. I have one bathing suit, that I use when I'm at the beach at camp. We don't go to the beach often, obviously. I don't buy things that often. For some reason, Bobby (and the sales lady, Marsha) knew everything about shopping. Sixteen different bathing suits. None of them were suitable (PUNNY).

**Oh my gods, Annabeth.**

_Stay out of my brain!_

We (finally) both agreed on a black bikini, the top a halter top styled with blue designs and the bottom, we’ll just a black bottom.

Then, we bought a nice, floral coverup and a pair of sandal wedges, then a big floppy hat and a pair of sunglasses. **Where are you getting this money?** _Piper gave me a credit card a long time ago to buy girly things but I never used it._ When we got to the hotel, Percy and Mathew were already there, talking about some plans.

It was around noon, so we started getting ready. The faster we finished the easier it'd be to crush Nico and Will. I mean, I know how important besting them were, but I was also getting the photo shoot of a lifetime

"You look like a movie star," Mathew said, snapping a few pictures of me.

"You look amazing," Bobby added.

I looked at Percy, who was gawking at me. His thoughts are all jumbled and random and confusing I can't even figure them out. I guess I did look amazing.

"So here's what's gonna happen," Mathew said. "You're gonna chill in the sand, draw some attention to yourself since you look awesome. Then you're gonna go for a swim. While you're in the water, Percy's gonna be a few yards away. He's gonna summon a few sharks. You're gonna be wearing these headphones so it seems like you can't hear while everyone is running and screaming in fear. The sharks are gonna attack you—"

"They're gonna attack me?" I asked.

"They're gonna nuzzle your leg and give you one bite mark, then they get treats," Mathew said. "That's the deal we made. Percy will be out of the water by then but he'll jump in and make sure the water rejects everyone but him. He'll save you, and bandage you up with his handy first aid kit."

"One problem, I can't swim," I pointed out.

"That's Percy's job," Bobby said. I looked at Percy, who still had his mouth hanging open in awe. I went over and slapped him, bringing him back to reality.

"Wow," is all he said.

**Gods she looks indescribable!**

**Unforgettable!**

**I wanna see Annabeth in a bikini everyday.**

"Perv," I said, shaking my head.

**Keep your eyes on hers.**

**Don't look down.**

**Even though it's totally not fair that she got to stare at your chest forever but.**

I couldn't help but blush slightly.

"Let's just go," I said. "We should arrive separately. So t looks like a Good Samaritan saved me. And I should get to drive your car."

"I will drive until we're close, then you will carefully drive," Percy said. "You do know the basics of driving?"

"Of course. I've had three lessons," I said, grabbing my beach bag.

**Annabeth, you're nervous.**

_I'm going to be fake attacked by a bunch of sharks. Of course I'm nervous. Plus I still can't swim so my life is literally in your hands._

**Do you trust me?**

_Forever and always._

**Then know I won't let anything happen to you.**

 


	16. and then I passed out

Since it was summer, the beach was crowded. Not crowded to a point where you're being forced to rub up on someone. Just not empty or mildly full. My brothers and I easily found a spot close but not on a privately owned portion. They went off to go 'play in sand.' As for Percy, I didn't even know if he had made it. **I did.**  I physically flinched; yes, even after all this time I hadn’t gotten used to him randomly inserting his commentary in my brain.

Driving Percy's car was a whole new experience. You wouldn't even be able to guess that I only had three lessons. Mainly because Percy manipulated the Mist so it seemed like I could drive. I wasn’t bad—I could stay in my lane and push the gas—but I also wasn’t very good and stopping casually or parking. The works. 

I lay on the beach towel, pretending to listen to music. Every few minutes, some random guy would come and offer to rub sunscreen on me. It was creepy. **It's not dudes' faults that you are a beautiful, sexy California girl with princess curls and sun kissed skin. You could pass for a child of Apollo.**  

_Being 'sexy' does not excuse guys to try to flirt with me. For all they know I could be lesbian, or be in a relationship. Even though I'm neither._

After a good ten minutes of doing nothing, Percy’s cue had finally come.  **Come for a swim, princess. Just lay on your back in the water, I've got it covered.**

_If I die today, it's on you._

**What're you gonna do? You'll tell Hades to switch us?**

_Yes_.

Percy was laughing. He was laughing at _my_ nervousness.  **Just relax. Be like Jasmine and think of me as Aladdin. Do you trust me?**

 _You watch_ way _to many Disney movies._

I got up, taking off the cover up and hat then going into the water. Deeper. Go until your neck deep. I rolled my eyes, slowly moving through the water until I was very deep, where there were a bunch of stupid teens doing stupid things and adults playing with young children. Well, less than it was closer to the shore.

There was a force pushing me on my back and I didn't oblige. Percy is _really_ good with his powers. **Thanks babe.**

"I will kick you in your nuts." I muttered under my breath. 

**It's nutz.**

_What?_

**Nutz. With a 'z.' You said nuts, like peanuts.**

_You aren't the least bit concerned about me endangering your ability to reproduce?_

**Nope. I know how much you wanna feel my balls, babe.**

_This just got really weird._

**You know it's true.**

_No it's not. I wanna bruise your baby making machine._

**OH MY GODS. ANNABETH, NEVER REFER TO MY NUTSACK LIKE THAT AGAIN.**

_Hahahahahahaha. You make me laugh._

**I'm being serious. I don't want to hear you ever say or think that ever again.**

_Your baby making machine?_

**LALALALALA! STOP SAYING THAT.**

_You're so immature._

**Me? You keep saying that thing! Uck!**

_How much longer? When do I get to die?_

**I'm driving people out right now. Just stay put.**

_You're the one keeping me alive!_

**Okay. Hey sharks!**

**_Its Gretchen and Mali to you._ **

**It's go time. And remember, you can't eat her.**

**_Why not? Eating humans is fun!_** Mail whined.

**Because I said so and you don't wanna make me mad.**

**_I think I'll take my chances. I said so isn't the best excuse._** Gretchen said.

**Well then if you do so then who am I gonna trust my life with? I really love this girl, so don't hurt her. You give her a small bite that'll make her bleed but you can't eat her, got it.**

**_Alright boy_**. Gretchen said.

Even though I had my headphones in, I could hear the panic as two sharks got under the barrier between the beach and the ocean, people frantically getting out and running away. The water pulled me under, making me scream, but luckily there was an air bubble waiting for me. I could see the Sharks analyzing me.

 ** _Is this the girl?_** Gretchen asked.

 **Yes. I already explained how she looked.** Percy said.

 ** _Blonde, tan, kinda muscly, I guess you can say she's hot._** Mali said.

 **Just pretend to attack her.** Percy said.

 ** _Let her know somehow were gonna bite._** Gretchen said.

I was pushed back to the surface, trashing my arms around and screaming before going back under. The Sharks were moving around, snapping at the water. I felt pain in my right arm and saw the water turn a deep shade of red. I felt even more seeking pain as the poison wound from years prior opened up.

And then I passed out.

* * *

  ** _Percy_**

I dragged Annabeth's unconscious body out of the water. Her arm had three layers of teeth marks in it, something that should've taken it right off. Lucky for her she had a lot of resilience built up from demigoding for years. I got Annabeth on a beach towel, listening distantly to the sounds of people screaming for help.

I had been so stupid. They had bitten her 'weak spot', which is what I'm calling the spot on her arm where she took the dagger for me (Yes, _that_ dagger). 

I grabbed my tee shirt, which had been thrown aside and was dry, and wrapped it around her arm, sealing the wound, but also soaking my tee shirt in blood (and smearing some nectar where I could). Then, I began CPR, pumping her chest a few times; I then tilted her chin up, pinched her nose and put my mouth on hers, 'breathing in.' (in a not disgusting way, I was pulling the water out of her lungs.)

In less than two 'breaths', Annabeth gasped, sitting up and knocking me away, then started coughing. "She's alive!" someone called, while someone else said, "He saved her!" Annabeth looked at me, then threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly.

 _I can't believe you almost killed me!_ She was mentally punching me.

"Let's get you to an ambulance, for your arm," I said, picking her up bridal style. Sure enough, there was an ambulance a few yards away.

"You saved me," she said in a flushed (And clearly fake) voice. "Why?"

"Think of me as Superman, babe," I said with a wink.

_You want me to murder your baby making machine?_

**LALALALALALA!**

I put her down on the abulance table thing ( _stretcher!_ ) and took a deep breath, running a hand through my hair. I made sure to keep an eye for Bobby and Mathew, who weren't too far away. They came running over, saying something that I knew was fake but sounded very believable.

"You saved our sister!" Mathew exclaimed.

"Annabeth! I told you not to buy those damn headphones! They could've killed you! You never listen to me or to Mom and look what happened!" Bobby ranted, making Annabeth laugh. I quickly snapped my fingers, willing the Mist so that they believed Annabeth was fine.

_And if I wasn't?_

**Leave it to me.**

After that, people asked me and her a bunch of questions, for like hours until the beach closed. I started my walk back to three blocks from the beach, where I would wait for Annabeth with my car.

"I said something news worthy, not kill your best friend," Dad said, stepping you from his hiding place. I chuckled, rolling my eyes.

"Annabeth is alive, Dad," I clarified. "Was that news worthy enough?"

"I guess. But you outsmarted my system. You were supposed to take three days not three hours." He's so whiny.

_Percy! You can't call your father whiny. That's rude._

**Shut up, Wise Girl.**

"It was more Annabeth's idea, after we got booted down to second place," I explained. Annabeth rolled up, putting the car in park and stepping out.

"Evening, Lord Poseidon," Annabeth said, then walked around the front and to the passenger's seat.

"I'll talk to you later," I told my dad, then got in my car. I put the hood up and rolled up the windows.

Mathew handed me a spare shirt that a slipped on. _Aw, he's wearing a shirt._

**I can still hear your thoughts.**

_I don't care anymore. You know you have an amazing body. I know you have an amazing body. Why even try to hide it? So what if you know that I can't help but look at you when you go swimming and can't stop thinking about the beach earlier or that I really wish I could back some sweet sweet squares of ambrosia all over your glorious abs._

**You sound crazy. Did you lose any oxygen when you drowned?**

_How am I supposed to know? I was basically dead!_

**I started panicking and I let you slip, I'm sorry!**

**Wait a minute. Sweet square of ambrosia?**

_Leave me be! I'm still a teen girl who thinks things._

**Whatever.**

I went back to focusing on the road, paying attention to everything but the voice of Annabeth in my head. I learned that if I focus on something other than my thoughts, I can barely hear Annabeth's. The way the colors of the sun and the sky bleed together as the sun dips below the horizon. The gleam of the colors off the car. The sound of the deep breaths of the twins as they sleep in the backseat.

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't help but look at Annabeth. Her blonde curls were pulled back in a ponytail. She tapped her finger nervously on the windowsill. Her stormy gray eyes moved around quickly.

"Percy," Annabeth said. I hummed in response. _That sound._ "When you were talking with the Sharks, you said something about how you trusted your life with me, and you mentioned that you lo—"

Large horse legs came crashing onto the car, making us both jump. I swerved slightly, then pulled over quickly. A centaur jumped off of my car and next to my window. "What the hell! Look what you did to my car!" I exclaimed loudly.

"Sorry bro! Have fun without a car!" The centaur exclaimed, running off.

"What were you saying?" I asked Annabeth.

"Oh, it was nothing," she said as we both climbed out. We looked under the hood, seeing that the hoofs had busted the engine.

"Great, now we don't have a car," I mumbled. "Go wake up your brothers, we've gotta walk back to the hotel."

"Shouldn't you call a tow truck?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't have a phone," I said.

"I'll stay here, you go to that payphone," Annabeth said, slipping a few quarters in my hand.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this before I learned about sharks. So inaccurate shark representation.


	17. i made her think we were together

I sat in the car and and listened to Percy talking with the tow truck company, and then his battle with his insurance company. After he came back, we waited in the car for the tow truck guy, who came less than five minutes later. We got our stuff out of the car. "Weren't you two on the news? The shark attack?" The tow truck lady said. I smirked at Percy knowingly.

"Yeah," I said.

"Very amazing what you did," she said to Percy. "How bout, I take a look at your car, see what I can do, and you get it back free of charge?"

"Oh no, that's fine," Percy said. **Please object, please object.**

"I insist," she said. "I'll ring you up later, kay?"

"Alright," Percy said.

_How is she gonna call him?_

**Its under my Mom's name, so she'll probably call my mom.**

We walked back to the hotel and went straight to our rooms. Percy forced me to lay down so he could check on my arm.

 **I still feel really bad**.

_It's not your fault you didn't specify where they could bite._

After he redressed my wound, I went and got a nice, long, well-deserved shower. After I finished, I put on some undergarments, then a hotel robe, then left the bathroom.

Percy was talking and laughing it up with some hotel cleaning lady, who looked way to young to be working there. Too young and pretty. She had a baby face and basically no makeup and pretty brown braids on her shoulders. It was aggravating. An idea was forming, a beautiful, wicked idea. 

Surprising to most people, Drew Tanaka and I had been hanging out a lot. She was working with me on flirting and hyping up me sexual appeal and I...I was having a good time. Drew was that bad, just a little bitchy. 

So anyway. I started on my way to Percy, doing that weird walk that was associated with sexy. Percy turned to glance at me; I raised an eyebrow at him, smirking proudly (getting in that sexy mood, I pretended that I was one of those bikini models). I got up behind him (on my toes, cause I’m shorter than him by a lot), wrapping my arms around his neck. 

"Hey Seaweed Brain," I said sweetly. Percy was looking really flushed, but not entirely uncomfortable. "Who’s this?" 

I tilted my head at the girl, keeping my expression neutral. Percy, in the meantime, was just blinking (he was thinking **Oh my god oh my god oh my god** ). 

"Mariana," she said, her voice polite but her expression was completely clear: she seemed pretty pissed off. 

"Annabeth," I replied. Politely, I asked, "What goes on?" That translates to 'why the fuck are you talking to my man?’ 

"I was just dropping off some room service," Mariana explained. "And Percy, ever the charmer, was just over-explaining why he needed bandages." 

"I bet my baby looked adorable, all red and waving his hands around like he does," I said. I smiled, kissing his cheek sweetly. Percy, for some reason, was thing of some old teacher that seemed pretty rude in general, the memory being of her yelling at him for biting a crayon. It had to be a really old memory, at least second grade. 

I tilted my head, whispering in Percy’s ear (loud enough for this Mariana chick to hear), "I’ll see you in bed, Seaweed Brain." 

Percy made a weird noise, his entire though process going blank. I smirked pulling back and walking backwards into the room. I gave Mariana a cocky wink, the show of my middle finger. I mouthed over Percy’s shoulder 'Fuck with me, bitch' abusing her to narrow her eyes. 

I actually did go to the bed, sitting down on the bed and taking out my notebook. I was going to write this down and remember to show both Piper and Drew; oh how proud she’d be. 

I heard the door close before Percy came back, his expression baffled. "What was that?" he asked. 

I shrugged. "She didn’t deserve your attention," I stated. "I made her think we were together." 

"Or sleeping together," he argued. 

I let out a laugh. "What’s the harm?" I asked. "It’s not like we’ll ever see her again." 

"You scared me half to death! It was uncomfortable!" Percy shouted. 

I raised an eyebrow. "Uncomfortable, or did it give Wittle Percy a boner?" I mocked. 

Percy went red, shifting uncomfortably. "Uh, why are you naked?" he asked. 

I shrugged. "I'm out of clothes, and I was gonna run some laundry but wanted to know if you needed to wash anything too." I said.

"Yeah, uh, let me take a shower first," Percy said, getting up. "If you need some clothes I've got some extra gym shorts or sweatpants and tee shirts if you need."

"Have fun jerking off!" I called, laughing at his misfortune. It was mean, I know, but it was also fun mocking my best friend. He practically ran, slamming the bathroom door closed. I madd a note to do the same I did when I showered—that is, try my damn hardest to block out his thoughts—before going over to his backpack. I pulled out a pair of black and red basketball shorts and pulled them on. I went in my bag and pulled on my undershirt, then discarded my robe.

* * *

 

Percy came out naked. **I am not naked.** Percy came out in a pair of blue boxers, basically naked. I couldn't help but stare at his abs. I have a problem. He came over and pulled me up by my arms. "I know I'm freaking sexy, but you can't keep getting distracted." Percy said.

"Uh huh," I said absentmindedly.

"Come on, teach me to do laundry," Percy said, shaking my shoulders.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "You don't know how to do laundry?" I asked.

"Nope, now teach me." Percy said.

After thirty minutes of the sadest lesson ever ( **it wasn't that sad** ), Percy and I started getting reasy for bed. The scoreboard came back up, showing that we were tied for first with Nico and Will. We then got an Iris message.

"Jason? Piper? How'd you know where we were?" I asked, looking at them.

Piper shrugged. "You guys are _all_ over the news. First you guys were wanted, then Annabeth was attacked by sharks. What type of challenges are you guys getting?"

"And where are you? Could you give us a clue?" Jason asked.

"We're at the Fountainbleu in Miami," I said.

"Fancy," Piper said, nodding. "Is Percy naked?"

I popped the electric of his boxers, making him jump practically three feet in the air. "No, he's wearing boxers," I said.

"Do you wanna touch too? Cause it seems like anytime I'm not wearing a shirt around Annabeth, she has a whole 'grope Percy fest'." I punched Percy's arm, making him fake being hurt.

"Every time?" Piper asked, amused. "Have you guys been having fun? If you know what I mean."

"Why does everybody think I'm sleeping with Percy?" I asked.

"Cause you're wearing his pants. And he's wearing only underpants." Jason said.

"We've been gone for like, two weeks. We're out of clothes." Percy said.

At hat moment, Aphrodite popped in, dissolving the rainbow mist. "Hola Team Percabeth!" **Team Percabeth? What's that?** "Time for the Aphrodite challenge! I think it's the hardest one yet."

"What is a Percabeth?" Percy asked.

"So, there are three things you have to do," Aphrodite said, ignoring Percy. "You get the first one now. You find out the next one after you finish the first, and so forth. First: you have to talk about and describe your first kiss. You have half an hour, otherwise you're out of the games."

Poof! She was gone. I looked at Percy and sighed. "Who's going first? You or me?"

"You could go first," Percy said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Okay," I said. "So, I was with this guy at Mt. St. Helens and we were fighting monsters. He told me that he'll hold them off and for me to go. I didn't want to leave him cause he could’ve have died. He was clumsy like that, and really reckless. Not like me, though. We were a horrible combination of instinctive fighters." Percy seemed amused by the story, probably remembering the same as I did. "So," I went on, "I kissed him, then left."

I looked down at my feet, then glanced back up at Percy. His cheeks were red as he looked down at his feet. "Me too." Percy said. "That was my first kiss too."

_Gods look at him. He's blushing. Probably super embarrassed that stupid me was his first kiss._

"I'm not embarrassed, Annabeth." Percy said.

**_"I'll be fine. Besides, we've got no choice."_ **

**_Annabeth glared at me like she was going to punch me. And then she did something that surprised me even more. She kissed me. "Be careful, Seaweed Brain." She put on her hat and vanished. I probably would've sat there for the rest of the day, staring at the lava and trying to remember what my name was, but the sea demons jarred me back to reality._ **

**_"You're thinking about it again." I pointed out, making him turn an even darker shade of red. Then there was another memory._ **

**_Suddenly there was a tug in my lower back. The current pulled at me, but it wasn't carrying me away_ **

**_anymore. I imagined the string in my back keeping me tied to the shore._ **

**_"Hold on, Seaweed Brain." It was Annabeth's voice, much clearer now. "You're not getting away from me that easily."_ **

**_The cord strengthened._ **

**_I could see Annabeth now—standing barefoot above me on the canoe lake pier. I'd fallen out of my canoe. That was it. She was reaching out her hand to haul me up, and she was trying not to laugh. She wore her orange camp T-shirt and jeans. Her hair was tucked up in her Yankees cap, which was strange because that should have made her invisible._ **

**_"You are such an idiot sometimes." She smiled. "Come on. Take my hand."_ **

**_Memories came flooding back to me—sharper and more colorful. I stopped dissolving. My name was Percy Jackson. I reached up and took Annabeth's hand._ **

**_Suddenly I burst out of the river._ **

I looked at Percy with a confused look. But before I could ask, Aphrodite popped back in the room. "You guys are so adorable. Now for the next part." Aphrodite said. "I'm calling it emotional bravery. By tomorrow afternoon, at exactly noon, you'd better tell someone you really really care about how you feel. Otherwise you lose."

Poof. She was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a scene here that wasn’t in the original story which I’m really proud of.


	18. i could get used to this

I was about to go to bed when I pulled the blanket back and screamed. Underneath the blanket was a mess of spiderwebs and a big spider. I stumbled backwards, falling back on Percy’s bed. He bolted up, Riptide in hand. "What's wrong?" I was shaking; I lifted a wobbling hand, pointing at the bed. He looked over my shoulder at the spider—I could practically see the amused face he was making behind me.

After checking his bed, I crawled on it, curling in a ball and hiding under the sheet. I'm guessing he killed the spider. He then crawled back in his bed, pushing the sheet off of my head. "Just sleep here for tonight." he said sleepily. I'm going to say he was too tired to notice that he was spooning me. I noticed, but didn't make a big deal about it.

I woke up when the sun was rising. Percy's breathing was tickling my ear. His hand was resting on my stomach. "You awake?" Percy whispered. I nodded.

"Um, listen," Percy said, shifting on the bed. "You know that flashback you saw?"

I nodded again.

"Uh, well," Percy said nervously. I turned over, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"You got something to say to me, Seaweed Brain?" I asked.

"You'd probably kick my butt." Percy admitted.

"You know I'd kick your butt."

"When I was at the River Styx, turning invulnerable . . . Nico said I had to concentrate on one thing that kept me anchored to the world, that made me want to stay mortal."

"Yeah?" I said.

"Then up on Olympus," Percy said, "when they wanted to make me a god and stuff, I kept thinking—"

"Oh, you so wanted to."

"Well, maybe a little. But I didn't, because I thought—I didn't want things to stay the same for eternity, because things could always get better. And I was thinking . . ."

"Anyone in particular?" I asked, my voice soft. He looked over and saw that I was trying not to smile.

"You're laughing at me," he complained.

"I am not!"

"You are so not making this easy." Percy said. I started laughing.

"You know me. I'm will never make things easy for you." I said.

"Emotional bravery," Percy relevated to himself, then looked up at me. "Annabeth, I like you. I really like you. I went to Tartarus cause I didn't want to leave you. I really really like you."

"I really really like you too," I said, moving closer to him. I brushed his lips with mine. "Like, for a long long time. Like years. Like, since we were twelve. When I watched you sleep."

He chuckled softly, threading his fingers in my hair. "You're amazing, Wise Girl." he said.

"And you're stupid, Seaweed Brain," I said, then actually kissed him.

It last about, I’d say thirty seconds. "Finally!" Aphrodite yelled, poofing in. I pulled back and Percy—well Percy, surprised as he was, fell off the bed. He groaned, then sat up, running a hand through his hair.

"What do you mean, finally?" I asked as Percy stood up. My ass hurts now.

"It's been like six years!" Aphrodite exclaimed. "It's been obvious to everyone that you two are like, in love. Everyone has been bugging me and Eros to get you two together. How many times do we have to explain that love needs to happen naturally? Even your parents pray to us to get you together. That's right, Sally Jackson, Paul Blofis, Freddy Chase. All of them. Even Athena got tired of how long it took. Athena. Athena hates Percy. She can't freaking stand him. By her and Artemis threatened to hurt me if I didn't push you two together. That's right, Artemis and Athena. The maiden goddesses!

"I'm the one that made Percy pick you, I made sure that there were spiders in your bed last night. That the mind reading thing freaked you out so Percy could save you in the water. That was all me! This whole game was my idea to get people who clearly need to be together to finally realize! I can't believe you two dense lovebirds didn't even realize until now! It's been like two weeks and maybe, I don't know six years! Do you know how hard Eros hit you with those arrows six years ago? And you just realized you guys like each other?

"Pathetic. I have never seen two more oblivious lovers in my entire life. I'm like three thousand years old damnit. I had to be ordered by Athena, Poseidon, and fucking Artemis to get you two together. I had to make up all that crap about emotional bravery and what not. I feel like quiting. I have never wanted to quit. Gods, you're just so frustrating."

_Did Aphrodite just snap on us?_

**Damn. And she cursed too.**

_I feel so hurt._

"You should be hurt," Aphrodite said, continuing her rant. "No two people have ever made my job so hard. Never! Here we are, in Miami, one of the most romantic cities in America, and it took a whole lot of love magic to finally get you two together. It was easier getting Clarisse with Chris. _Clarisse_."

Aphrodite's rant lasted ten more minutes before she finally stopped. "So, in conclusion, the actual Aphrodite challenge is this. You need to go to Charlestown, South Carolina, one of the most romantic cities in America, and set up three blind dates for strangers."

Poof! I looked at Percy's confused look. _That was odd._

**My mom? My mom asked Aphrodite to get us together? I need to have a serious chat with her.**

_You should call her. I'll go get the laundry and then take a shower. Have fun._

Ω

We got a rental car in Miami, one we could drop back off in New York when this was all over. It was like someone gave the twins NyQuil, cause they were constantly asleep. The rental car was a convertible, not as nice as Percy's, but still nice. I sat with my chair back and my feet up on the dashboard. I was grunning like a idiot with nice sunglasses on and the wind messing up my hair, like some chick in a summer movie.

"Get your feet off the damn dashboard," Percy told me for the umpteenth time. **What the heck is umpteenth?**

"Why?" I asked. "Jealous that you can't do that?"

"If I carsh this car, then your head while slam into your knees and you'll probably die," Percy explained. "Do you wanna die?"

"No," I said grumpily, putting my feet down. "I'm supposed to be the downer and the logical one in this relationship, not you."

"Fine," Percy said, sighing. "I'll go back to being the idiot."

"Good," I said, leaning over and kissing his cheek. "So how long until we reach South Carolina?"

"Long, I don't have an Mist or anything so I have to obey the traffic rules," Percy complained.

"Are we in Charlestown yet?" Mathew asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"We're near Jacksonville," Percy said.

"How'd you sleep?" I asked.

"I feel sick," Mathew whined.

_Maybe that's why they've been sleeping so much. They might be sick._

_I sure hope not._

"Sick?" I asked, looking back at him. He did look sick. He was pale and sweaty, but also shivering, and his nose was red and runny. I looked at Bobby, who was starting to wake up. He then sat up abruptly and leaned over the window, and barfed.

 **Groddy**.

_Df is groddy?_

Percy pulled over so the vomit wasn't—you know—flying onto the other cars. I don't think this was very fair. This was screaming curse from Apollo or one of his children, but we already suffered that. Now we had to take care of a sick Bobby and Mathew while trying to set strangers up with strangers.

Amazing. (she says with every last drop of sarcasm she has).

Percy took my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Don't fret," Percy said. "We're _Percabeth_."

"What's that?" I asked. "How did you figure it out?"

"Jason has been calling me that for the longest," Percy explained. "Like everyone actually. And when Aphrodite said it, it clicked. Percabeth. Percy and Annabeth. It's our ship name. You know? Relationship name. Like how we call Jason and Piper Jiper or Frank and Hazel Frazel."

"People call us Percabeth? Why?"

"I dunno," Percy said. "Same reason we call Jason and Piper and Jiper."

I smiled down at our still linked hands. _I could get used to this._


	19. lair of the lotus eaters

A sparkly, sea green dress with no sleeves, form fitted, mid-thigh dress, silver strappy high heels, makeup, and my hair pinned back with a whale pin. **You look...wow.** I smiled at Percy, looked him up and down. He had on a blue dress shirt (nice and tight) with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black slacks, and black sneakers.

"You look wow too," I mocked. 

Bobby’s voice was hoarse and weak as he said, "Don't get all—" Bobby stopped to break into a fit of coughing. "all lovey on us."

"Stick to the plan, and we'll be outta here," Mathew, sounding a lot like Bobby did, said.

The plane was simple: I get three guys to fall for me and Percy gets three girls. Percy would tell me when he got a girl and tell me the name. I'd then use that name to the guy and then send him to a restaurant that Percy was sending the girl to. It was evil, deceitful, and totally fun.

Now, to get into a place where a lot of single people are, you need to look the part. There was a nice hotel and casino a little way from our hotel. Unfortunately, it was the Lotus Hotel and Casino. But, being in a rush to heal my brothers, Percy and I swore to keep track of time while inside. And in case we didn't, we had gotten prepaid phones and the twins would call once every hour to remind us about the mission.

"Don't let anyone touch you," Percy warned me.

"Do you realize who you're telling?" I asked. "I've got my dagger. Just don't worry about where it is."

He chuckled, before we were engulfed in the hotel. We went our separate ways. I had done some research— **Of course you did** —and learned that for younger kids, they kept them here with games and fun. With teens and adults, they gave them lotus flowers that doused the senses. _They make you drunk basically._

**So stay away from food?**

_Yes!_

I wandered around, kindly rejecting all foods. I could see people from many different decades. Their clothes gave it all away. Tassels? Platform shoes? Baggy pants? Poodle skirts? It looked like a giant costume party.

**I hate it here. Too many bad memories.**

_It's not like we didn't have fun._

**Yea, but they tried to keep us here.**

_Shut up, hottie at two o'clock._

**Don't forget about your boyfriend! Don't get obsessed! I'm being serious, Annabeth.**

_Yea yea._

The guy who was near me was tall and had brown curls and doughy brown eyes. His whole demeanor gave off a child at heart vibe, as he had chubby cheeks and absolutely no facial hair. — **You don't describe me.** _You're very handsome, now hush_.—I approached the guy, imitating my best daughter of Aphrodite look. Not just daughter of Aphrodite, Drew Tanaka slut walk.

**Drew Tanaka. That slutty bitch.**

"Language," I muttered unknowingly, catching the stranger's attention. 

"Excuse me?" the guy asked, turning to me.

**Haha, you said that out loud.**

I restrain myself from rolling my eyes, instead twirling a loose curl in my fingers. 

"I was just wondering," I said, looking for an excuse. "What language you spoke. You look kinda—" I studied his face, racking my brain for a culture match. I then thought about how he talked that once, and then it hit me. "Italian."

He chuckled, running a hand through his hair. "Well I am. You’re good," he said. "I've never seen gray eyes before."

"It's extremely rare," I said. "People think I have dull blue eyes, though." **I love your eyes.**

"You must be rarely beautiful," the guy said. It was a terrible pun, but I giggled anyway  **Stupid flirt. I found a girl.**

 _Good, get me a name._ "Do you have a name?" he asked me. _Just my luck._

 **Jules**.

"Jules," I lied, with a flirty smile.

"Miles." he said. **Why are you so flirty?**

_Don't worry about it._

Who knew Percy Jackson could get so jealous? We did that whole flirting thing a few more times, every few minutes getting calls from the Twins. Well it felt like minutes, but by the time I had finished and pulled Percy towards the exit, it had been two days.

Percy had eaten the drugged flower thing. I don't know how many he had, but he didn't have any real thoughts. He was probably thinking, but I could only hear actual thoughts, and his mind was blank. "Try the flower, Annie. I swear, it's delicious." Percy said, sounding like a drunk man without the breath.

"I will not eat the flower," I said, pulling on his arm to get to the door. "And no more flowers for you."

"But they're so good," Percy whined. The prepaid phone vibrated and I pulled it out, holding it to my ear.

"Annabeth, it's midnight of the third day," Bobby said in a raspy voice. "Where are you?"

"Percy ate the flower and is refusing to leave, but don't worry, we're on our way," I said. Then hung up.

"Wow, look at the pretty lights." I rolled my eyes, thinking of new ways to bring him back to reality.

_Come on Percy._

_I know you’re in there._

_Come on._

"I hear you in my head," Percy said, giggling. 

"Percy," I whined. _Water! It should heal him. Hopefully. Maybe._

Alright Annabeth, time to put on your girl charm. I smiled flirtatiously at Percy, batting my eyelashes. I ran my hand gently down his arm, looking up at his sea green eyes. I then took his hand, walking slowly across the room.

It was a little trick Piper and her sisters taught me. Teen guys (and guys in general) usually will be at your mercy if you look like—pardon my language—you're working the corner or a pole or a slut. I pushed Percy down on a stool, where he watched me expectantly.

I don't usually do anything like this, but I leaned to his ear, whispering, "How good is that flower?" in the sexiest voice I could muster. I had been with Percy for about a day, and I already knew how to take advantage of him.

Percy pulled me into a passionate kiss. I peaked an eye open, seeing his eyes closed. I then looked behind him, seeing a glass of what I hoped was water. I gently massaged his scalp with one hand, and slowly grabbed the glass with water. To finish off my master plan, I pulled back and dumped the water on his head.

He gasped, blinking as the water settled on his skin. I got an instant headache as his thoughts came rushing into my brain: 

**What the heck?**

**Did Annabeth just dump water on me?**

**When did we meet back up?**

**How did I get over here?**

**Why do I feel all jittery?**

"Let's go," I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him up.

"Where are we going?" Percy asked.

"We're leaving before we end up like Nico and be here for seventy years!" I exclaimed. "It's been three days! We're probably in last place by now—"

"Three days? What happened?" Before I could answer Percy, three cocktail waitresses and four waiters stepped in front of us, blocking our path. Their skin faltered, and I realized what they were.

**What are they? I feel like I was drinking.**

_Lotus eaters._


	20. a lotus eater gets a lucky punch

He gasped, blinking as the water settled on his skin. I got an instant headache as his thoughts came rushing into my brain:

**What the heck?**

**Did Annabeth just dump water on me?**

**When did we meet back up?**

**How did I get over here?**

**Why do I feel all jittery?**

"Let's go," I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him up.

"Where are we going?" Percy asked.

"We're leaving before we end up like Nico and be here for seventy years!" I exclaimed. "It's been three days! We're probably in last place by now—"

"Three days? What happened?" Before I could answer Percy, three (gorgeous) cocktail waitresses and four (incredibly hunky) waiters stepped in front of us, blocking our path. Their skin shimmered, and I realized what they were.

**What are they?**

**Ugh, I feel like I was drinking.**

_Lotus eaters._

**What in Hades is a Lotus Eater?**

The smartest thing to—in my situation at least—was to take off those god-awful heels. I grabbed the Yankees cap that was strapped to my ankle, pulling out my dagger.

One of the waiters moved closer, barely two inches apart. "Where are you going, Ms. Chase and Mr. Jackson?" one of the guys asked. "Leaving so soon?"

_I never explained it to you the first time we were here?_

**No**.

_Lotus Eaters were a people from an island filled with lotus plants. The plants caused people to sleep in peaceful apathy. Those that ate the lotus plant lost all their will and memory._

_Since all the myths move with the flame, the Lotus Hotels and Casinos must be the Lairs of the Lotus Eaters._

"Move," Percy demanded.

The one uncomfortably close to me snarled at him, taking a sidestep to allow two of the girls lunged at me. I ducked down, placing myself behind them. I managed to stab one in the back, drawing my dagger out as the other turned around to face me, clocking me in the face. Which, okay, it wasn’t my greatest moment, getting punched in the face almost immediately. It was kinda embarrassing, and I’m just glad Percy didn’t see it (he was a little preoccupied with Waiter #1 and Waiter Too Close, as well as Waitress #3). 

Waitress #2 had snagged my dagger in my moment of weakness, tossing it to Waiter #3. Waitress #2 reached up and caressed my cheek. She pouted adorably, saying, "You’re such a beautiful girl. Here, I’ll take you to the infirmary and they’ll patch you up." Then, with a wink, she added, "Might even show you a good time, too." 

The infirmary sounded like a good idea. My nose was throbbing, and I could definitely feel some blood dripping onto my lips. Waiter #3 gently touched my back, leading me away from...where was I? I think I saw some guy being restrained, but it didn’t seem that important. It wasn’t like he was calling for help or anything. 

"My nose does hurt a little," I muttered.

Waitress #2 smiled sweetly, pushing a loose curl behind my ear. "Well then we’d better patch you up, huh Sweetie? And I’m sure we can find you something to do while you heal, hm? How’s that sound?" 

I thought back to the last time I was here—the games, the simulations, building my own, perfect world. It was all so great. Why did I ever even leave? 

There was a crash behind us; I tried to turn and see what had happened, but Waiter #3 turned me back around instantly. "Don’t pay attention to that fool," Waitress #2 stated, giving a little smirk. "He doesn’t appreciate what we have here." 

"Who?" I asked, trying to turn again. 

"Don’t worry about it, Annabeth." 

That sounded reasonable enough. I nodded along, following them for a few more steps. The guy behind us (I’m guessing it was the same one who made that big crash) shouted my name. I didn’t turn, though, since the nice people who were taking me to the infirmary told me he was crazy. At least until he shouted:

"Annabeth! There’s a giant spider on your head!" 

To say I screamed would be an understatement. Black dots danced in the corner of my vision; my ears were ringing so loud that I didn’t even know what noise I made. My heart was hammering in my chest, my breathing catching in my throat. 

Barely a second later, all my senses came back in a painful rush; I was on the ground and there was a lot of blood and water covering the ground; unconscious bodies lay scattered all around (at least I’m hoping they were unconscious). 

Percy Jackson crouched down in front of me. In one hand he was gripping my wrist tightly, in the other clutching my baseball cap. His shirt had shreds and holes all over, and it looked like he was gonna be getting a few bruises on his face. 

"Oh my gods I’m so sorry," he rushed out. _Sorry for what?_ "We gotta get outta here, though. You gotta get up, Beth." 

I nodded mutely, using his help to get to my feet. "I’m...I’m fine." I most definitely wasn’t fine, but I was hoping Percy wouldn’t catch me in my lie. 

Together, we made our way to the back exit. For some odd reason there were no Lotus Eaters blocking our path. We burst out the door and continued for about ten minutes before we took a break. We were both breathing hard, covered in sweat, and of course I still didn’t have any shoes on. _Perfect_.

"What. happened." I asked.

"I dunno," he shrugged. "I guess those Lotus Eaters could also seduce you, just like the plants."

"So I was hypnotized, then?"

He nodded, pulling his phone out of his pocket, looking at the screen. "That's a lot of missed calls," he muttered. "Four am?"

"We’d better get back to the hotel." I suggested. 

"I’ll call a cab." Once he’d finished, he asked if we even succeeded in our original goal. I guess we both had large memory gaps from in there. 

I told him about how we would get random people to meet up and he'd manipulate the Mist so they'd think they met each other. By the time I finished, the cab had gotten there. It was a slow ride to the hotel, where Percy asked his pressing questions (quietly). 

"But, if we were trapped from the food and they were trapped from the food, how'd they meet up?" Percy asked. He really didn't remember.

"The bathroom." I said. "We would sneak off in there with them waiting outside, then they'd meet. Remember?"

"I guess," Percy said. 

So then he told me about how after he said that there was a spider on me I was practically froze with fear. He managed to get loose from one of them. Just his luck that someone setoff the fire alarm, triggering the sprinklers, which helped him to take down a lot of the staff. At one point I’d been attacked by a few, when he came, did his Percy magic, and hid me with my invisibility cap.

We got back to the hotel a little before 5 in the morning. Lucky for us the boys had their own room across the hall. We changed into our pajamas quietly before falling onto his bed and almost instant falling asleep. 


	21. they come in cute little packages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is in honor of Logan. You know who you are girl. Love you thanks for reminding me and my completely forgetful self to post this chapter.

The next morning, the twins were healed. Like completely. It was strange, but what wasn’t these days. The four of us hung out in Percy and me's room, waiting patiently ( _read: losing our fucking minds_ ) for the next clue. The TV in our room, a busted mess. Complete and utter trash. But the hotel manager said that we’d have to pay for the damages if they weren’t covered in our hotel insurance (some contract we signed when booking the room  **I knew we should’ve read the fine print** ). 

Not to be rude and shallow or judgement, but I know I’m not the only person who checks out people when they start talking to you. Now, with that being said, the TV repair guy was ugly. Like gut retching ugly. Make me wanna stare at Percy for hours to wash out fifty percent of the visual (and it wouldn’t even work). 

**Annabeth!**

_I'm being honest._

**How many challenges do we have left?**

_That was random._

**Seriously!**

_We have Demeter, Zeus, and Hephaestus._

**Isn't Hephaestus really ugly?**

_Stop being smart. You're supposed be to idiotic so I can call you Seaweed Brain and you can make a funny joke and ask for a kiss and I'll reject and you'll kiss me anyway. That how it works._

**You could just ask for a kiss, ya know. Relationships are a two way street.**

_I don't have a driver's license._

**You can walk.**

_Ha._

Percy tenderly kissed my forehead. I pouted, making him laugh. "What's wrong?"

I pointed at my mouth like whiny girls in movies do, saying, "You missed."

Percy let out a chuckle, then lightly pecked my lips. I pouted, but looked up at the repairman, who looked kinda sad.

"I remember when Aphrodite did that to me, before she got that no good boyfriend Ares." Definitely Hephaestus.

**Told ya. I shouldn't put money on it.**

"Does this mean it's time for the Hephaestus challenge?" I asked.

"Well of course!" Hephaestus beamed.

"The what?" Bobby asked.

"Hephaestus challenge," I repeated. "Spelled H-E-P-H-A-E-S-T-U-S, pronounced Ha-fes-tus."

"Nerd," Percy said, trying to cover it with a cough. I punched his arm, sending him from his spot on the bed and onto the ground.

**Ow. My ass hurts!**

"I hope your ass hurts," I said. "Don't call me a nerd."

"Why would you want me to be in pain?" Percy whined, slowly getting up.

"So," I said, ignoring Percy like a rude. "What's the challenge?"

Hephaestus cleared his throat dramatically. "In the motor city you will find something lost to hooves of in time, to repair or be despaired." And Poof! He was gone. 

**Motor city?**

_Detroit, Michigan, Seaweed Brain._

"I didn't get it," Mathew said after Hephaestus left.

"Let's just treat it like a prophecy," I suggested.

"I also don't know how to do that," Mathew admitted.

"What's a prophecy?" Bobby asked.

I rolled my eyes at them. They were deadweight in the team, slowing us down. "It's what we use as guides for quests," I said. 

They nodded, acting as if they understood. I knew my brothers, though, and they were completely lost. 

Percy clapped his hands together. "Now let's load up the car and head to Detroit."

Like the mom of the group, I said, "Everyone use the bathroom before we're on the road," before heading off to the bathroom myself. 

**Please don't tell me about your time in there.**

_Shit_.

**Are you dying? Is everything alright?**

_Shit. I'm not ready for this._

**For what? Annabeth?**

_PERCY SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO THINK._

I heard Percy screaming from the other side of the door, though I was preoccupied to care. **Why are you yelling? What's wrong?**

_This is all YOUR FAULT!_

**Me? What did I do?**

_I didn't get my period until the day you showed up at camp!_

**That's what this is about? I don't care anymore.**

_Too fucking bad._

_Shit, this is not supposed to happen._

**You're not supposed to get your period? I thought I was a girl thing?**

_At camp, we take these special drugs and such so we don't get cramps and such. That's only if we have a quest, and every freakin summer I'm on a quest. But since I'm not—_

**Are you gonna be a she-demon? Do you even have pads?**

**Do you want me to bring you your backpack?**

_Yes please._

**Where is Annabeth's bag? Lemme check her side of the room. Books, books, books. Damn, Annabeth is a serious nerd. I don't know how she can handle reading all these books with dyslexia. Oh, most of these are in Greek. _Harry Potter? The Conplete Works of Shakespeare? Divergent Series? Annabeth's Diary, Do Not Touch._**

"Perseus Jackson stop going through my books!" I shouted. 

"Fuck!" Percy yelled, probably jumping in the air. **Gods you scared me!**

"Just get the backpack and hurry up."

 **Clothes, clothes, more clot—** Percy screamed again. He was acting like a prissy little kid who went outside (in nature). 

"What now!" I demanded, annoyed. 

**I TOUCHED A BRA! DEAR GODS I TOUCHED A BRA.**

_Which one?_

**What the hell? I am not going to tell what bra it is!**

_Percy, you're seventeen. This can't be the first time you've seen a bra. I literally trained with you in a bra and shorts a few weeks ago._

**That's different! That's seeing! I touched it!**

_It's not like it's dirty or sweaty. Just tell me which bra it is._

**It's black.**

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I cursed silently. _All of my bras are black Percy._

**How was I supposed to know that? I don't study your bras.**

_Is it a balconette bra, contour bra, demi cup bra, full cup bra, padded, plunge, push up, sports bra?_

**Why do you have so many bra options? Why do you know what they're all called? Why do you expect me to know any of those other than sports bra?**

_Percy_.

"Its the one you wear when you come from running or the gym. The Nike one." Bobby chimed. 

"Put it in my bag." 

**Ew. Don't tell me about it!**

"I found the bag!"

"No _I_ did," Mathew corrected.

**Thank the gods of lost things! Now to put the bra in. Back to the bathroom.**

Ω

About an hour and a half later, listening to Percy's thoughts had made me even more miserable than I already was. I had my knees up to my chest, even though Percy told me not to, and had my head resting on my knees. I felt bloated and constipated all at once, like my uterus had some sort of grudge against me.

"Percy I'm dying," I whined.

"Don't worry, she just says that," Bobby waced off.

"Once a month, every month," Mathew said, sighing. "I kinda wish someone would just get her pregnant so I don't have to watch this torture."

"What?" Percy asked. **Aren't those two like ten?**

_Sex education doesn’t have an age restriction dumbass._

"We live with two ladies," Bobby explained. "One that complains about everything, and the other that is our mother."

I snapped my head up and at them, glaring. "I do not complain."

"Good luck, Percy," Mathew said. "Without any type of painkillers, she's gonna be worse than Kronos."

_Great, now they know how to make Greek references._

**Shit, I don't have any pain killers.**

"Percy, you're gonna have to go to a drug store," I pleaded.

"Yeah yeah, I know," Percy said.

"I wonder when we'll get to fight monsters," Mathew said excitedly. **Hopefully never.**

"What type of monsters are out there?" Bobby said. I tossed them a very handy notebook we’d made in camp last year.

"It has all the monsters I know about in it," I explained. "Don't ruin it."

**Why?**

**I hope she doesn't make me buy her pads.**

_I will._

"Shit," he muttered, twitching in his seat. **I always forget you can hear me.**

_Me too, and I'll make you buy pads and tapons. They come in a cute little package, Playtex Sport Combo._

Percy groaned out loud at that point. 


	22. Matt Sloan and the Curse of the Convenience Store

Percy's POV

"I am not going in that store alone," I stated. "Who's coming with me?"

"Can we buy snacks?" Bobby asked hopefully.

"Only one of you can come, the other has to watch Annabeth watch the car." I said.

"I'll go," Bobby said, getting out. He probably only volunteered to buy snacks.

I grabbed my backpack and headed to the drug store. I was already regretting this.

_But you're doing it for me._

Inside the store, we grabbed a few bags of chips and water bottles (and one bottle of Vanilla Coke, because that shirt is delicious) then a bottle of Advil, then started heading to the section I was dreading since parking.

Who knew there were so many brands for pads? _Me._  Like, the amount of brands was excessive. There were pads and tampons (yuck) and bladder diaper things for old ladies _Don't be rude_ , and…panty liner? _Oh, get me a box of those too!_ Bobby grabbed the box of pads and tampons, and I (begrudgingly) grabbed a box of panty liner.

_Yay! You're the best!_

Together, we went to the counter and put the stuff down. As soon as the guy at the counter looked up, I felt like I was going to die. Matt Sloan. Who's that? Please don't recognize me. Please please don't—

"Percy Jackson? Is that you?" Sloan asked. Fuck.

 _Language_.

"Hey Sloan," I said hesitantly. _Who's Sloan?_

"What brings you to Sweetwater?" Sloan asked. (That's a town in Tennessee). 

"Just passing through," I said.

"Is that your brother?" Sloan asked.

"No, he's my girlfriend's half-brother," I explained, making him snort a laugh.

I ignored his laugh, introducing. "Bobby, this is Matt Sloan, we were in middle school together." When he pelted me with dodgeball and Giants!

_Oh! That kid!_

"Oh, you have a girlfriend?" Sloan asked, arching an eyebrow. He gestured behind him, to where Annabeth sat in the car with the other twin. "Is it that blonde girl?"

_I have a name._

"Yea," I said. "Her name is Annabeth, by the way. We're kinda in a hurry so..."

"Where you guys heading?" Sloan asked as he started scanning our stuff.

"Detroit," Bobby answered.

"That's far," Sloan said. "Pads, Jackson?" I felt the blood rush to my face. _Why are you embarrassed? You're helping me, your girlfriend._

"They're for Annabeth," Bobby said defensively. "The Doritos are for me."

"How old are you, kid?" Sloan asked.

"Ten, you?" Bobby replied. _He's ten?_

I started laughing, probably looking crazy. _Probably?_ Bobby and Sloan looked at me like I was crazy. "Why are you laughing?" Bobby asked.

"Annabeth doesn't know your age," I said between laughter. Bobby understood, but Sloan did not. Which is why he looked at me like I was crazy once more, and then quickly checked us out.

_Hah! People think you're crazy!_

**Don't make fun of the people buying you food and medicine.**

_True_.

* * *

We got a hotel a good distance away from the drug store. A really good, far hotel. And in that hotel is when Annabeth went from being slightly in pain to full fledged pain. The twins already disappeared to their room, leaving me with Annabeth until she fell asleep.

First she flopped onto the bed, letting out a groan. I sighed, then went over and pulled her into a standing position. "Percy," Annabeth whined as I dragged her to the bathroom. _Where is he taking me? I'm in pain!_

"You can't just lay down, cause you're gonna fall asleep." I explained. "You at least need to take a shower." She whined some more as I sat her down on the toilet.

"Percy," she said in a whiny voice.

"Just to let you know, I am not giving you a shower," I said. _That's not fair! He forced me here!_ "Life ain't fair princess."

"Shut up before I kick you in the nuts," she hissed.

"Nutz." I corrected, making her glower at me. _I am gonna kill Percy._

"I am not giving you a shower, end of story." I said.

"Don't leave me!" she said, reaching up to me.

"Annabeth, I am not giving you a shower." I said.

"Fine," she huffed. "Could you at least turn on the water? Please?"

I nodded, leaning into the shower and twisting the knob. I then quickly left the bathroom, laying down on the bed I was gonna claim as mine. _No picking beds without me!_ I just rolled my eyes, then reached into my bag for this book I was reading. _You read outside of school?_

**Yes Annabeth, I'm not a total Seaweed Brain.**

_God. My stomach hurts so much._

I opened my book to page one _You're on page one!?_ and started reading. By the time Annabeth came out I was only on page six. Two reasons: one, Annabeth kept commenting on the book ( _You're seventeen! Why are you reading Diary of a Wimpy Kid?_ **Because I can!** ) Two, I'm dyslexic. So, Annabeth came out of the bathroom in only shorts (I am not lying, she was wearing only a pair of black Soffee shorts) and threw herself on the bed. The bed that was closest to the bathroom. Which was the bed I was on.

"Do you feel better?" I asked, putting my book away.

"No," she said in a muffled voice.

"Why are you not wearing clothes?" I asked.

"I'm in pain," she whined, then rolled onto her back.

"At least put on a bra," I said, getting off the bed.

"No," she whined. "My boobs hurt."

"You need to put on a bra," I said. "What if a monster attacks?"

"Then I'll lay here and you'll protect me," she said. "You'll protect me, right?"

"Yes, but you can't just go without a bra," I said.

"Watch me," she said, rolling back over onto her stomach.

"At least put on your sleep clothes." I said, going over to her bag.

"No!" Annabeth exclaimed, followed by a loud groan. "No more pants. If I didn't have to wear a pad, I wouldn't be wearing pants right now." That was a lot of information I didn't need. She'd been giving me a lot of excessive info as of late. 

"Well you can't sleep naked, or at least half naked." I protested.

"Lemme wear one of your shirts," she said, moving onto her back. 

"Percy," Annabeth whined. I huffed, then grabbed my backpack. I pulled out an orange Camp Half-Blood tee shirt and tossed it to her.

"Moving makes me hurt more," Annabeth whined. She held up her arms, saying, "Dress me."

"What?" I asked, staring at her. _Percys are just so lost._

"Please?" She made a puppy dog face. I absolute without a doubt hate that face!

I grabbed the tee shirt and moved to her, while she just rolled onto her belly. I put her arms in the sleeves of the shirt, then pulled her up by her armpits and rolled the rest down. She looked back at me and gave me a smile.

"You're the best, Percy." I couldn't help but smile like a little kid. _He is too cute._ She leaned back into me, letting out a long whine.

"Cutie," Annabeth said in a baby voice. "Can I have some medicine?" I smiled at her.

"Sure, which bed to you want?" I asked.

"The one I was not rubbing all up on a few minutes ago," she said, making me laugh.

"Can I carry you? Or do you want me to drag you again?" I asked. _I kinda want him to carry me, but it was easier when he dragged me_. "I can hear you."

I started dragging her across the room. I climbed over the bed so she was laying on it. "See how easy that was?" I asked, walking to the other side. "Now how can I be of assistance to you, malady?"

She giggled, propping herself up on her elbows. Hmm, what should I make him do? "I'm hungry." Annabeth said. "Food please."

"They have a lovely order up pizza here," I suggested. "I'll go see if the twins what any."

And sure enough, they did. They said they'd join us in our room when the pizza came, cause they don't want to be in Annabeth's line of wrath. When I went back, Annabeth was laying on her stomach, on my laptop. "What're you doing?" I asked.

"Did you know that sex can help with period cramps?" Annabeth asked, looking at me.

"Interesting," I said, picking up the phone. _He doesn't care_. "I do not." _He's always like this._

"It's not very nice to talk bad about someone who can hear your thoughts," I pointed out. In return, she gave me the finger.

Before I could reply, an Iris-message started up. It showed what I'm guessing was the game's logo, then Harley and Austin. "Hello," Austin said cheerily. "I'm hot host, Austin Lake, and this is your game coordinator, Harley. We have a very special announcement today."

"Today," Harley said like he was reading off of something. "We have two pairs that dropped out of the games."

"Yikes, I know," Austin said. "Harley, could you tell us who dropped out?"

"Certainly Austin," Harley said. "Team Leo Valdez and Drew Tanaka have officially removed themselves from the games after Drew refused to go on since she couldn’t stop and shower."

"And Team Clarisse and Chris have also dropped out, much to Clarisse's dismay," Austin said. "Our sources say that their relationship was being put on a strain while in the games and they can't lose each other again."

"Speaking of relationships," Harley said, sounding extremely excited. "Only a week ago did everyone's favorite demigods finally get together. Here's the game footage."

And then the image switched to Annabeth and I from last week. "You awake?" Percy whispered.

"Yea," Annabeth said quietly.

"Listen," Percy said. "You know that flashback you saw?"

"Yea," She said.

"Uh, well," Percy said nervously. She turned over, looking into his sea green eyes.

"You got something to say to me, Seaweed Brain?" She asked.

"You'd probably kick my butt." Percy said.

"You know I'd kick your butt."

"When I was at the River Styx, turning invulnerable . . . Nico said I had to concentrate on one thing that kept me anchored to the world, that made me want to stay mortal."

"Yeah?" She said.

"Then up on Olympus," Percy said, "when they wanted to make me a god and stuff, I kept thinking—"

"Oh, you so wanted to."

"Well, maybe a little. But I didn't, because I thought—I didn't want things to stay the same for eternity, because things could always get better. And I was thinking . . ."

"Anyone in particular?" She asked, her voice soft. He looked over and saw that she was trying not to smile.

"You're laughing at me," he complained.

"I am not!"

"You are so not making this easy." Percy said. Annabeth started laughing.

"You know me. I'm will never make things easy for you." she said.

"Emotional bravery," Percy mumbled, then looked up at me. "Annabeth, I like you. I really like you. I went to Tartarus cause I didn't want to leave you. I really really like you."

"I real really like you too," she said, moving closer to him. She brushed his lips with her own. "Like, for a long long time. Like years. Like, since we were twelve. When I watched you sleep."

He chuckled softly, threading his fingers in her hair. "You're amazing, Wise Girl." he said.

"And you're stupid, Seaweed Brain," she said, then actually kissed him.

"Finally!" Aphrodite yelled, poofing in. Annabeth pulled back and Percy—well Percy was so surprised he fell off the bed. He groaned, then sat up, running a hand through his hair.

"What do you mean, finally?" she asked as Percy stood up.

"It's been like six years!" Aphrodite exclaimed. "It's been obvious to everyone that you two are like, in love. Everyone has been bugging me and Eros to get you two together. How many times do we have to explain that love needs to happen naturally? Even your parents pray to us to get you together. That's right, Sally Jackson, Paul Blofis, Freddy Chase. All of them. Even Athena got tired of how long it took. Athena. Athena hates Percy. She can't freaking stand him. By her and Artemis threatened to hurt me if I didn't push you two together. That's right, Artemis andAthena. The maiden goddesses!

It switched back to Harley and Austin, who were laughing. "Even Aphrodite yelled at them!" Austin exclaimed, laughing harder.

"He fell on his butt," Harley said, wiping his eyes. "Oh, they're funny."

"Now to the leaderboard," Austin said. "In first place is Team Jason/Piper tied with Team Annabeth/Percy. In second place is Team Will/Nico. In third was Malcolm/Julie. In fourth was Travis/Kaite. And in fifth was Conner/Miranda.

"That's all the updates we have for you," Harley said.

"Good luck, and good day," Austin said before the faded away.

"How in Hades are we still tied for first?" Annabeth exclaimed. I shrugged, then plopped down on the other bed. I used the room phone to order a pizza, then I went back to my book. _You're reading a kids' book!_

**I don't care! It's good!**

_I could finish the entire series in a day!_

**That's you, Annabeth. I don't like reading, and my dyslexia is way worse than normal campers.**

_Fine_.


	23. We’re revisited by an old friend

Do you ever wake up and not remember the night before? You didn't get drunk or anything, you just can't remember. That's how I felt when I woke up. Last thing I remembered was Percy forcing me to take a shower. Can you imagine waking up entirely confused? I was curled up in a ball with arms wrapped around me and a steady heartbeat in my ears. I'm in a shirt that's not mine—it smelled like sea salt, so I knew it was Percy’s.

When I glanced up, I was greeted by the (adorable) sleeping face of Percy. I shifted slightly, making Percy stir. He opened his eyes and yawned, then gave me a smile. "Good morning," he said in a tired voice.

I scrunched up my face. "Confused are we?" _Damn, I forgot he can hear me._ **Did you now?**

"Let's take a trip down memory lane, shall we," Percy said, moving me to the other side of the bed so I wasn't on top of him. "Let's start with how you were just enjoying rolling over my bed without any type of top. Completely flashing your boobs to me."

"And you weren't fazed at all?" I asked in shock.

"Annabeth, I was breastfeed until I was six," Percy said. "Every time I switched schools I needed to take a stupid health class again. Like a month ago you were training with me in just a bra. We were at the beach last year, just you and me, you had a nip slip and thought I didn't notice. I just didn't say anything. Trust me, this is not the first time I've seen a pair of boobs. And you weren't being the sexiest with your whining and moaning and groaning."

"Six?" I asked, slightly shocked.

"Don't judge," he said. "So, you then made me dress you. We ordered pizza, found out our place. Then for some reason you told me sex helps with period cramps. I just assumed you were being naturally crazy and were not recommending we have sex because I am just not ready for that. So then, you started acting whiny again. Your brothers left with the food.

"You made me give you a massage. A very strange one too. Your back, feet, legs, lower stomach, shoulders. A movie played while the sound was overpowered by your repeating how you were dying and such. Then you wouldn't let me sleep, so I had to treat you like a baby. I made you tea, then warm milk. Then I had to cradle you like a baby, and sing until you fell asleep. Or I fell asleep. Someone fell asleep."

"Six Percy?" I asked. He rolled his eyes.

"This is why in never tell anyone," he exclaimed.

"You shouldn't. It's kinda really sad." I said, and he rolled his eyes again.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that somewhere between massage and bed time, we had a kinda heated make out session." Percy said, shrugging. **Kinda heated? You're such a stupid! Percy! She probably thinks your weird now.**

_I've thought you were weird since we met._

"I thought I was too whiny to be sexy?" I asked, arching an eyebrow at him.

"You were being mood-swingy like a pregnant woman," Percy said. _I wonder if it was good?_ Percy started laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"You," he said, laughing. He kissed my nose, then went back to laughing. "You feeling better?"

"A little," I said. "It's just cause usually, I start taking some pain medicine two days in advance. But without a warning I wasn't prepared. And now that I'm thinking about it, this may have been an obstacle from Artemis."

"Why?" Percy asked, completely confused.

"Artemis is the goddess of maidenhood. I'm guessing they periods are in her domain." I explained. "Which is probably why it was much worse than usual this time around. And it probably will be for the next few days."

"This so why I am always very thankful that I'm a dude," Percy said. "Now, we have a Motor City to get to and we're only in Tennessee."

Percy rolled off the bed, standing up. "Are you gonna wear a bra today?" he asked. I rolled my eyes, making him chuckle.

He pulled his shirt over his head, his bare back facing me. I kinda wished he would turn around. I had a problem with his abs. How often do you see an eight pack on an already toned and leaned body? Percy turned around and walked over to me, a smirk on his face. Damnit, he could hear my thoughts.

"Why do you keep forgetting?" Percy asked. I shrugged, my eyes trailing down to his abs. He grabbed my wrist, shaking his head.

"what is with you and touching?" Percy asked.

"I gotta find out your gym," I mumbled, then looked up at him.

"Yea yea," Percy said, walking back to his bag. "I'm gonna go take a shower. Be back in ten minutes to twelve hours."

Ten minutes to twelve others? That's crazy.

I cannot believe I was being so helpless last night. I'm not like that. Like ever. I'd bet Bobby and Mathew would disagree. It's not like they know what it's like. They're dudes. That's like me judging Percy for example, judging how he lays on the floor for an hour groaning and complaining when I 'accidentally' kick him in the nuts.

 **Nutz**.

_Damnit Jackson! Stay out of my head!_

**I can't help it. And you weren't that** **helpless. Plus, I don't mind helping you.**

 _Don't expect it to be happening_ again.

**Scrub-a-dub dub! In the tub! I love to scrub! Scrub-a-dub dub! This is the Jackson bathtub song/You can sing a long/ just don't bit your tongue!/ clean your tum/ then goes your bum/ don't forget your crack/ up to your back/ do your chin: then all around your shin.**

_Percy? Are you singing in your head?_

**It helps me concentrate on what I'm washing!**

_And I'm the crazy one._

**Time to wash around my hips/ now I'm onto my—**

_Percy!_

**What?**

_No saying that._

**What about you and your constant cursing?**

_Who taught you that song?_

**Well, there was a version my mom sang when I was a kid and refused to get in the tub. But I edited it so it could be fun.**

_Yea. Sing the one your mom taught you._

**No! Now I'm onto my dick!**

_Ew!_

**Fuck you mean ew? You were doing some stripper flashing last night and I didn't say anything! I'm literally singing a song about wagging myself and you're telling me to stop.**

_It's not like I asked to be able to hear your thoughts._

**I am not going to fight with you about a song.**

_Fine then._

I slowly got up, popped in an Advil, then started walking around the room. I went to the table, where Riptide lay open next to my sword. I picked up my sword, turning it around in my hand before putting it back on the table. Percy started singing out loud, which meant his thoughts were quieter.

I heard quiet scratching on the room door and went to it, opening the door. A cute little chihuahua was on the other side, looking so lost and helpless. I walked in, going over to my bed. "What're you doing?" I asked it in a gentle voice. "Where's your owner?" I went over and looked at the collar. I nearly had a heart attack when I read his name:

Chimera

**A Chimera?**

I stared as it grew into its true form. The Chimera has the head of a lion, the body of a goat, a blood-caked mane, and a ten-foot-long diamondback snake-headed tail which grows out of its shaggy behind.

**What're you gonna do? You can't fight that thing!**

_And why's that?_

**Because you aren't wearing a bra!**

_Stay out of my business! Don't worry about my_ _supportiveness and such._

I lunged for my sword, grabbing it off the table. **I'm coming to help you!** _No!_ I spun around, hitting the Chimera's tail with my sword. In return, it spit venom, which caused me to have to dodge out of the way. I opened it's mouth, a column of fire aiming right at me. If the bathroom door hadn't opened and Percy pulled me inside, I'd be scorched. Percy had closed the door as fast as he opened it, pressing his back to it. He was wearing a pair of plaid blue boxers.

"How do we beat it?" Percy asked me.

"I'm not the one that's fought it before," I said frantically.

"Yea but I just jumped into a river to save myself," he argued.

"Let's just grab our stuff and blow this Popsicle stand," I said. There was a shrill scream, one that sounded like Mathew. I face palmed, cursing myself. "I gotta go save my brother."

"I'm coming too," Percy said.

"You're naked and weaponless," I said.

"I can help," he added.

"Fine," I said.

Percy opened the door. Right outside the door was a large, scorching hole, giving us a view of our downstairs neighbor. Across the room, the Chimera was trying to break through the glass of the terrace, where Bobby and Mathew were boarding up the door. I jumped across the hole, nearly falling in. Percy was behind me, looking around for something. **Clothes. Where are my clothes? And my sword. But mainly my clothes.**

**_I ended up next to the family and the park ranger, who were all screaming now, trying to pry open the emergency exit doors._ **

**_I couldn't let them get hurt. I uncapped my sword, ran to the other side of the deck, and yelled, "Hey, Chihuahua!" The Chimera turned faster than I would've thought possible._ **

**_Before I could swing my sword, it opened its mouth, emitting a stench like the world's largest barbecue pit, and shot a column of flame straight at me._ **

**_I dove through the explosion. The carpet burst into flames; the heat was so intense, it nearly seared off my eye-brows._ **

**_Where I had been standing a moment before was a ragged hole in the side of the Arch, with melted metal steaming around the edges._ **

**_Great, I thought. We just blowtorched a national monument._ **

"Hey chihuahua!" I yelled, catching the beast's attention. I jumped onto one of the beds, then bounced of of it, getting my sword to run down the side of it's head before it snapped it's tail at me, the teeth sinking into my shoulder.

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled as I screamed out in pain.

My entire left arm was burning and growing numb. I fell to the ground, my sword falling away from me. **Forget clothes!** I crawled under the dusty bed, feeling around for my sword. Before I was even to the other side, I felt something snake around my ankle, pulling me out from under the bed. I grabbed what I could, which was one of Percy's dirty boxers (ew, I know) and threw it at the snake head, which was slowly crawling up my leg.

The snakehead screeched out, releasing me. **My undies are not that disgusting!** I rolled out of the way of a fire bolt, feeling the ends of my hair start to scorch. _Where was Percy?_ **I'm looking for my pants! Riptide moved there!** So I guess I'm on my own. I stayed under the bed for a little while, tying my hair in a messy low bun. I then sent a quick prayer to Ares and my mother, then rolled out on the other side.

Sword!

I grabbed hilt of my sword then got up, pointing it at the Chimera. "Bad doggy," I hissed. **Great, she's doing superhero one-liners.** It opened it's mouth to spit fire at me, but I threw my sword into it's opened mouth. It started choking on my weapon, so the snake head came after me. Percy came from behind it and sliced off the snake head. And then the whole thing crumbled to dust.

I was about to get happy, but instead I passed out.


	24. the more the merrier

When I woke up, I was moving. Why was I moving? It was getting dark, which meant I had slept through the whole day. **You did.** I looked to my left and saw Percy. He was driving, but kept sneaking glances at me. He then pulled off of the highway, put the car in park and then turned fully to me.

"There was venom in your shoulder," Percy explained. "So we had to get you some nectar that you refused at first. Then we nearly burned your insides. We almost killed you so many times."

"We? That was all you." I heard Mathew say.

"Are you feeling better Annabeth?" Bobby asked. I nodded because my mouth felt dry.

"Lucky you were just outside of Detroit," Percy said. "Let's get a hotel and rest up."

I nodded again. I then noticed I wasn't in an oversized teeshirt and some shorts. I was in a colorful sundress with short sleeves and my converse. **Figured you didn't want to spend the whole day in what you were wearing before.**

 _Thanks_.

 **And if your head hurts, blame** **Mathew for hitting it with the car door.**

I couldn't help but laugh. I shouldn't have been laughing since they tried to kill me, but it was funny. After a few minutes, we pulled up into a motel parking lot. A real step down from where we'd been staying before. "We're in trouble for destroying the last hotel so we need to stay in a motel for the next three nights." Percy explained.

"How bad was it?" I asked.

"There were holes in the floor, acid stains in the carpet and beds, and the people downstairs complained about a rabid pet." Percy said, making me laugh some more. Percy helped me out of the car, which is when I noticed the bandages around my right leg. Why did I need bandages there? I was only bitten on my shoulder.

"You didn't notice? It bit you while it was dragging you out from under the bed," Percy said.

"She must have been running on adrenaline," Bobby said as we made our way to the downstairs room.

"Annabeth? Percy?" From the room next to the one we were going to was Piper and Jason.

"What're you guys doing here?" Jason asked.

"Why is Annabeth wearing a dress?" Piper asked.

"You aren't speaking in rhymes," I pointed out.

"And she was unconscious for about the whole time Apollo was flying so we put her in the easiest thing to get her in." Mathew sai.

"Those must be your brothers," Jason said. "They look kinda like you."

"That's Bobby and that's Mathew, don't mix them up," I said. "So, explain."

"We're on the Hephaestus challenge." Jason said. "Something about the Motor City."

"We're on the Hephaestus challenge." Percy said.

"And I'm free of my rhyming curse for the whole challenge." Piper said. "Er-he. He's free of it."

"Okay." I said suspiciously. "After this we just have Zeus and Demeter, then we win."

"We're winning, cause that's who we have left too." Jason said.

"Where're your clear-sighted mortals?" Percy asked.

"None of your business, Jackson." Jason snapped.

"Cool it, Sparky." Percy shot back. "My team has not one but three Chases, and we're winning."

"We're winning, were ahead." Piper said. "And don't call me—er—him Sparky. That's rude and he hates it."

_Let's just go, Percy._

Percy looked at me and nodded. _Can I get on your back? My leg hurts._ **Yea sure.** Percy got down and I climbed on his back, casting a sneaky smile to Jason and Piper as Percy unlocked the room. There were two beds in the room and a couch against the wall. Percy put me down on the bigger bed, where I sat up on my elbows.

"Who were they and why did they know who we were?" Mathew asked.

"Piper and Jason, they're another team," Percy said, sitting on the bed I was on. "Who's coming with me to get food?"

"I'll go," Bobby volunteered.

"Mathew, I'm leaving my backpack here. There is a knife in there. If there is a monster, Annabeth is not to get off that bed. I know you're only ten, but I'm trusting you to keep her safe until I get back." Percy said.

"I can handle myself," I said.

"You can barely walk," he pointed out.

"I only need my arms to swing a sword." I added.

"Fine. But Mathew."

"Got it." Mathew said, saluting Percy.

Percy kissed my forehead, then left with Bobby. Mathew moved to sit on my bed. "Let's play a game." I suggested.

"Do you have any demigod games?" Mathew asked.

"Well," I said thinking about it. "One thing we do play is Capture the Flag but we can't do that in here. I know quiz games, but they're hard."

"I ask, you answer," Mathew said.

"Alright. Five seconds by the way." I said.

"Name five major gods."

"Athena, Artemis, Apollo, Zeus, Hera." I said quickly.

"Ding ding ding." Mathew said. "Name five battles you've been in."

"Battle of Manhattan, Greek-Roman Civil War, Second Giant War, Second Titan War, battle against Cacus, Battle of the Labyrinth."

**That's six, Wise Girl.**

_The more the merrier._

"That's six," Mathew pointed out. "Name two strange things you have encountered."

"You and Bobby."

"Really? That dog monster thing that tried to kill you is more normal than us?" Mathew asked and I nodded.

"Your best friend."

"Piper." **What?!** "Fine Percy."

"I don't think this is a game, it seems more like studying." Mathew said.

"Studying is fun." I said, smiling.

"Ew," Mathew said. "I always forget you're boring. Let's play a fun game. Or you could teach me to fight monsters."

"If I can't stand I can't teach you," I pointed out. _Don't even know why Percy would tell him to use a knife. Knives are way too hard to use._

**Then give him your sword.**

_Nobody can ever use my sword._

**I saw a car that looked almost like mine. Bobby pointed it out. It even has a New York licenses plate.**

_Where did you see it?_

**A demolition parking lot.**

_THE CHALLENGE! HEPHAESTUS WAS REFERRING TO YOUR CAR! THEY'RE GONNA DESTROY YOUR CAR UNLESS WE FIX IT!_

**Not Annie! What're we gonna do?**

_Duh. We're gonna break into the parking lot and fix your car in the middle of the night and high tail it out of this place._


	25. car parts and pick up lines

**A/N: Sorry I'm not a cars person, so forgive me and my mistakes with the car parts. This is a long one! Kinda a little dirty but it's funny. At least I think so. Although you're not supposed to laugh at your own jokes...But I'm not saying them, so...**

**Majority of the pick up lines from** _kryssythefab_ **on** Wattpad.,

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

* * *

Do you know how hard it is to change when your leg is slightly numb and your arm is almost completely numb? Why do I always start with a question? Anyway, I refused to get any help while I changed. And the whole time I hobbled around the little room, the twins tried not to laugh and Percy watched me with an evil smirk. **I was right!** _Just help me get my sneakers on._ I sat down on the bed, **you're also pouting.**

Percy came over and helped me get into my converse, then pulled me onto my feet. The plan was simple: Mathew and Bobby would stay in the motel while Percy and I went to demolition parking lot. Apparently, Mathew and Bobby took vigorous computers class and hacked the security system. For some reason, a demolition parking lot had security cameras **What if someone steals a car?** _Like we're doing?_ **Ssh**.

So we'd check Percy car, do what we can and get the heck out of there. Since I was saving my strength for the actual hard part, Percy was carrying me on his back. You're probably wondering how we'll communicate. Don't worry about the walkie talkies we stole from Jason/Piper's room. Evil smile.

Okay, random thought: Percy's hair smells like the ocean.

**I use orangy shampoo. I'm trying to get rid of the sea smell.**

_It's not working. Plus, sea smelling is your thing. It works for you._

**Does it?**

_Yea. It's makes the whole, sea demigod thing even more cute on you._

**Cute? That's all I get?**

_Absolutely phenomenally cute._

**I could drop you.**

_But you wouldn't._

**I would not. We're here.**

"Security's going down," Bobby said with static in the background. "I can only keep it down for five minutes at a time."

"Let me know when we're at the one minute mark." I responded.

"Aye aye." he responded.

Percy put me down, then looked around before climbing the gate. It wasn't a very high gate, thank gods. Percy was on the other side. He snaked his hands through the holes and cupped them. I used his hands as a boost and jumped up, praying to my mother that I wouldn't get cut. After we both made it over the fence, I grabbed Percy's arm and put on my Yankees cap. That's how we both turned invisible.

We moved from the concrete to the dirt, where the cars were. "Where'd you go?" Mathew asked.

"Just invisible." I said.

"With security down, the car should be unlocked. Get it out of its locks before the security comes back up."

It's not very hard finding a red Maserati spyder in a parking lot filled with old, beaten up cars. The hard part is pushing it out of its opened locks so you don't have to worry about them later. I mostly just stood to the side and encouraged Percy. But unfortunately, Percy isn't very strong. **Yes I am!** It was really sad watching him pushing with all his might and nothing.

"You know what would help?" I said to him.

"If you helped?"

"No. Putting the car in neutral." I think Percy was actually really mad. He took a deep breath before going to the side and changing it to neutral. It moved a lot more easily. _He's such a Seaweed Brain._ That earned a glare from Percy. I didn't even think Percy knew how to glare. I moved to the fron while he popped the hood.

"One minute." Bobby said over the walkie talkie.

I put my Yankees cap on while Percy sat in the car, turning up the Mist levels. It was just a struggle for me to see it. I'm no child of Hephaestus, but I do know my way around a car. I don't even know how a centaur managed to do that kind of damage, but it was an easy fix. **Annabeth's a mechanic?**

_No dum dum._

**Dum dum? And how do you know what you're doing?**

_Live read every book about mechanics and cars out there, and Leo taught me a few tricks before he blew up his car._

**That sounds believable.**

_Some water sir. You need to replace the water._

Percy got out of the car, walking to me. Or to the general direction of me. And because he wasn't invisible anymore, the alarm blared. I literally face palmed, pulling off my hat. "We're busted!" I shouted, at Percy and into the walkie talkie. Percy gave me an apologetic look.

"We can't shut off the alarm," Mathew yelled.

I grabbed Percy's hand and jammed his finger into the water slot. "Ow!" I shushed him, giving him a stern look. _Water. Now_. After a few seconds, I pulled his hand out. _Get in the car and try the engine again._ He nodded, moving quickly to the driver's side. He turned the key from the outside then jumped over the door, sliding into his seat. He pressed the gas as the sound of police sirens started faintly.

"It's good." I said, slamming the hood shut. "Get the stuff in the motel room and meet us at the exit. Check out and hurry. We're leaving tonight." I shouted into the walkie talkie.

I moved as quickly as I could and it in the seat next to Percy. He flipped the switch for the hood, rolling up our windows. I reached over and turned on the Mist. "Start driving."

"Yes ma'am," Percy said. "We have enough Mist to get us 300 to 350 miles. We'd need to find a service station so I can get a refil."

"Go back to the motel first." I order as he finished adjusting his mirrors.

"What was the issue?" Percy asked.

"I'm not a mechanic," I said. She said she knows a little about cars. "Overheated engine, empty water tank, oil change, and some hoove prints."

"Hey," he said, slight amusement in his voice. He crashed through the gate but didn't even seem to notice. "I need some coolant, because you've got my engine overheating."

Dear gods. He knows mechanic pick up lines.

"Do want me to tape those headlights for you?" I stared at him in shock, a small blush on my cheeks.

"Don't say that again."

"If you were a car door, I'd slam you all night long."

"Percy." I warned.

"You've a beautiful chassis, two lovely airbags and a fantastic bumper."

"Percy."

"Hey baby, wanna come back to my place? I'll have you purring like a Diesel engine from 0-60 in 6.2 seconds."

"I said."

"Can you help me reconfigure my GPS system? I need directions to get into your pants."

"Stop!" I yelled, punching his arm hard. He swerved a little, nearly hitting another car. That would've been bad cause we'd be out of a car and the person would be totally confused.

"You didn't like my 'pick up' lines." I glared at him and he stopped laughing. "What? They were good."

"They were disgusting." I said.

"You totally wanna be with me now." Percy said. "One more?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with blue cookies on top?"

"Fine."

"I'd love to jack you up and check out your undercarriage."

I gave him a hard glare and he laughed. **She's too cute.** "I'm just messin' with you, Annabeth.

"I'm not cute, I'm either beautiful or hot." I said jokingly, making him laugh.

"Are you serious? You guys are running from the police and flirting!" Bobby yelled.

"We're driving." I corrected.

"Annabeth!"

"Yea, when we pull up, jump in." I told them.

"Hey Annabeth," Percy said, glancing at me. "If I put my key in your ignition, will it turn you on."

"No." I said, trying to hide my smile. "Hey, son of Poseidon."

"You've got a pick up line?" I nodded eagerly.

"Leo told it to me." I said. He groaned.

"Dear gods." he muttered.

"You must be a son of Poseidon cause you make me so _wet_." I burst into laughter as Percy blushed furiously.

"Damn Annabeth." he muttered, then start chuckling. "That was good."

"Even cyclops wouldn't be able to resist your burning hotness." I said.

"Where are you getting these? Do you have more?"

"You must be a child of Poseidon because your sex-sea."

"You're cornier than Jason." he said, rolling his eyes.

"My love for you will end when Apollo makes a good haiku." An arrow flew past the windshield, almost breaking it.

"No more offending Apollo." I nodded, then started laughing.

**Annabeth is slightly more normal than me.**

_One more._

"Who's needs Blackjack—" I paused to giggle. "When I can just ride you."

"Di immortales," Percy said. I was dying of laughter while Percy put the cover down. He slowed to almost a stop while the twins jumped in over the door, then sped through the streets.

Ω

Madison, Wisconsin: 9:42 am

Where am I? Why do I keep waking up in strange places? This would be the perfect start of a chapter. Anyway, it smelled, some nasty water just dripped on my forehead. And now I noticed some water trickling down the side of my face and my stomach. And it was super hot. And something was close to my ear—wait a minute. Hot, strange place, water. I tried to move and realized I was wrapping in arms.

"Percy," I grumbled, trying to move out of his arms.

"Five more minutes." Percy said in a sleepy voice, pulling me closer.

"No." I whined, fighting against him. _Why was he so strong!_

"Deal with it babe." he mumbled, pulling me back into him. I turned around so I was facing him. He gave a me a sleepy smile, opening his eyes.

"Good morning." Percy said. "You're all wet." Son of Poseidon.

"Because of you." I said, pinching his arm. "I didn't mean that joke literally."

"Ha ha ha." he said sarcastically. "You guys fell asleep in the car last night so I had to take four trips to get the you and the boys and the stuff in here, and there were only two beds and a couch. So Mathew's on the couch and Bobby's on the other bed."

"Not only do you drool, but your hands slowly leak water now." I pointed out. He smiled to himself.

_**I** (as in Percy, not me) **looked over the ocean view before me. I then left the window open, letting the sea breeze blow in, making the light blue drapes flutter. I then moved to the king sized bed in the center of the room, seeing Annabeth laying there, looking at me with a smile. She had one had propping her head up and the other placed the small head of the beautiful little blonde sleeping next to her.**_

_**"Staring out the window at six am isn't good." she informed me.** _

_**"Let's go swimming today." I said.** _

_**"We went swimming yesterday," she whined.** _

_**"That's the whole point of having a house on the beach." I pointed out. "We can play in the water, visit some underwater caves and such. We can have a water fight."** _

_**"With what?" she asked, hiding her smile.** _

_**"I can use my fingers." I pointed finger guns at her then up a little so a spray of water arched around her.** _

_**"We aren't doing any of those things, because it's the first day of kindergarten." she said the last part in a baby voice, tickling the child in her arms.** _

I looked at Percy, who was giving me a smile. I gave him a smile back, hugging him. He pulled the blanket up closer, kissing the top of my head. "More sleep." Percy said in a tired voice.

"No more sleep." **SHIT!**

_Language!_

Percy almost fell off the bed if I wasn't hugging him. Why does he always roll that way? I turned around and standing in the middle of the room was the God of the Sky, Zeus. "Why did you leave Michigan?" Zeus boomed.

"Cause there were police after us." I said.

"Well now you're beating Jason and Piper." Zeus said. "And, since you made that last stunt so excited, Apollo went ahead and healed Annabeth." He didn't sound very happy, he actually sounded mad.

**I think he is mad.**

"Are you mad?" Percy asked.

"Yes." Zeus said. "But never mind that. My challenge is simple: you have to catch a bolt of lightning and bring it to me, in Olympus, by midnight of Saturday."

"A bolt of lightning!" Percy exclaimed, making Zeus smirk.

"You're never going to win." Zeus said, heading out the door.

**How in Hades are we gonna catch a bolt of lightning!**

_It must be possibly since Chiron approved it._

**We could die! Neither of us are Jason, we, or more precisely you, can't survive that kinda of thing. Maybe for a little me.**

_Let's wait for the boys to wake up and hear their ideas._


End file.
